Pokemon Revolution, Cipher Resurrection
by Detective Ethan Redfield
Summary: *COMPLETE* Wes was on the verge of total victory against Cipher. However at the last moment, Cipher snatches victory from the jaws of defeat. Will Cipher finally claim ultimate victory aganst the world? The first of six stories in this series. T for death
1. Prologue

Prologue

(I do not own pokemon or any subsidiaries. There will be several original characters, but I'll tell which characters I own with each chapter)

Shadows were enveloping everything he saw. The boat blew the fog horn as it left the harbor. In the distance, a ruined mountain grew ever smaller. The painful cries of Pokémon could almost be heard if you listened hard enough. However, there were no Pokémon left there. They were all gone. The trainer looked into the distance. The sun was setting on Orre. He knew that it would get much darker before the Light of day would return. However, one thought cheered him up. _I'm still alive. Cipher failed to kill me, and now I'm going to take the fight to them. I may never return, Orre, so until we meet again, I bid you farewell. _

The last few minutes passed by silently as the island faded into the distance. Hope was a far and distant thing, however; it was still present. Hope permeated every fiber of his being. He was lucky, lucky to be alive. The black pokemon would probably haunt his dreams for years. All he knew for sure was it was not over.

Finally, the sun set. The darkness seemed to cover the ship. It was awful. It tried to drown the hope he felt, but he would not be deterred. He knew what he had to do. He would rise against Cipher. He would train people to fight against Cipher. Victory can and will be obtained. The sun will rise again.

And so it begins.

(I'll also upload the next chapter as well)


	2. Wes' downfall

Wes' Downfall

(I don't own pokemon. I don't own the characters mentioned except those currently listed: none, please review)

Wes knew he was in trouble the moment metagross fell to one knee. He had a chance against Master Evice. Wes even wiped out every Pokémon Evice had, except the Tyrannitar. For some reason, he couldn't harm it enough, no matter how much firepower he hit it with. Metagross came close, and actually caused it some damage. But it only infuriated it more. A heaven piercing roar sounded, which pushed Metatross back into Wes. Metagross tried floating some, but fell down, it's eyes swirling in defeat. Wes, meanwhile, attempted to pull himself free. His left arm, which had Metagross' pokeball, was trapped against his side. Espeon, Umbreon and flygon were waiting in their pokeballs, but it was futile. Rui, the girl with Wes, saw a red frozen aura rise around Tyranitar. Tyranitar had entered Hyper-mode. Rui began begging Evice to call off Tyranitar. He would not call out his name until the two of them were destroyed. Suddenly, Tyranitar began forming a black beam on his mouth.

Wes felt cold, as if whatever was about to happen, would be the end of him. The black light started mixing with a white light. Evice grew excited at this development. He had never seen anything like this before.

He shouted to Tyranitar, "Do it Tyranitar, show him you're new move. I'll name it SHADOW BLAST!" Tyranitar launched a beam of pure black energy. The beam was so big, it would easily encompass both Wes and Rui in its terrible wake. Metagross, at that moment, saw the attack. By instinct, it rose, and began putting up the most powerful reflect reflect it had ever done. Shadow Blast hit the reflect. The attack blew around the corners, enveloping the stadium, the onlookers, and everything in it's way. The black light completely surrounded the Rui and Wes.

Once the smoke cleared, the entire stadium section had been blown away. Evice shouted Tyranitar's name to calm it down. Then, he looked over the edge. Nothing, nothing remained. The section of the coliseum wasn't there. It was almost as if everyone there evaporated. Evice began laughing and laughing. He had done it. Shadow Pokémon production would start again shortly. After all, Master Greevil had begun construction of the Pokémon temple, and it would be completed in a week. He had won! Wes and Rui, the two who opposed him so fiercely, were now gone.

* * *

Elsewhere, Wes lay on his back, fighting for his life. The height of the building was much higher than he expected. Rui flew down to earth on flygon's back. She thought, _Wes had saved me. So had Metagross…METAGROSS!_ She began looking around. It was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a voice whispered in her head, _Rui. When Wes awakens, tell him thank you. He saved me in those last few minutes, by playing that flute. I remembered who I was, and was freed from being a shadow Pokémon. I'm sorry, but the attack was too powerful for me. As a Psychic Pokémon, a little bit of my power lingers for a second, but…It won't last long. Tell Wes...thank…you… _

The voice went silent. Rui remembered seeing Metagross's reflect breaking down as the Coliseum section began falling off. The last moment before falling off the edge, she saw Metagross's Reflect collapse completely. Wes managed to get flygon out and told him to save Rui. Wes hit the ground hard.

She and flygon soared to Agate Town, where Rui's grandparents began caring for him. Rui's grandma looked at Wes. She contemplated for a second, then began, "Rui. Wes is in a coma. The impact caused a life-threatening concussion. He…may never wake up again." Rui looked from her grandma to Wes, then back to her grandma. She tried to hold it in. Espeon and Umbreon cooed to themselves and climbed onto Wes.

Rui's eyes welled up as she approached Wes. His usual smug face was bruised and bloodied. She knew, after all this time, that he was in for the fight of his life. Everything, everyone, was in the balance at this point. If he didn't get better soon, Cipher will win. Finally, she couldn't hold it in more, and cried and cried for several hours.

(Review please. The story gets better as it goes on. My first chapters are usually the slowest. Next chapter: Al Wickers, Snagger)


	3. Al Wickers, Snagger

(I don't own pokemon. I don't own the characters mentioned except those currently listed:

Al Wickers

please review)

Al Wickers, Snagger

Two weeks passed by. Cipher had begun to move again. Ein, the chief scientist, had relocated to the temple or pyramid, as many agents were beginning to call it by those names. He was working on a new snag machine. After all, the first machine was lost to Wes. New shadow Pokémon were already available. They began using them to retake the various cities they lost, starting with Pyrite and the Under. It was surprisingly easy how quickly they managed to get back into those cities.

First, the Under was taken back. The only foe they had was the kid-grid, but they would not stand against the overwhelming might of a renewed cipher offensive. Pyrite was a bit more difficult, as Duking wouldn't let Cipher into the city once again. However, the new snag machine was completed by then. The trainer that overtook them was called Al Wickers, a name that few would soon forget. He arrived in town completely unexpected.

_This town is…dusty, _Wickers thought as he entered the town. There in front of him, Cail, the town gatekeeper. He smiled at Cail as he greeted Wickers. "Be careful. Cipher is on the move once again. I hear they may attempt to conquer Pyrite, like they did the first time."

Wickers smiled and said, "Yep. Say would you like to battle? I'm a Pokémon trainer and would like to see if you're any good." Cail returned the smile and replied, "Sure, but don't expect any mercy from me." Cail immediately tossed two pokeballs, which released a Granbull and a Seedot.

Wickers looked closely at the Granbull, contemplating how much Master Evice would give him for getting this one. He also thought that seedot could also be worth something. After all, it did eventually evolve into a Shiftry. He threw out his shadow blaziken and a regular Pigeotto. Cail whistled at the two, because the Pokémon were rare in this region.

"Wow, only trainers from the Hoenn region have a blaziken. Tell me, are you from Hoenn?" Cail asked.

"Yep. You got it on one try. Let the battle begin! Blaziken, sky uppercut against seedot, while Pigeotto, use gust!" Blaziken rushed at seedot and struck it hard using an uppercut with its claw. Cail was shocked at the power of the Pokémon. What he didn't know was this Blaziken had its attack powered up by the Aura. Wickers didn't really know this either, but suspected it.

Seedot was tossed on the ground, and barely dragged itself back to its feet. Granbull was blown into a wall, but recovered from the impact. It roared at Pigeotto in a rather violent way. Cail smiled and shouted, "Granbull, use crunch on pigeotto. Seedot, use synthesis!"

Seedot began glowing, and a few of it's wounds healed, but most remained. Pigeotto dodged the attack and launched itself in an arial ace at Granbull, bringing it down for good. Wickers began chuckling to himself in a scary way. He said, "Good job you two." He grabbed two pokeballs and held them against his chest. They began glowing with an eerie light. He threw the two pokeballs, which absorbed seedot and granbull. Cail watched in horror at the two pokeballs which now held the pokemon belonging to him.

They clicked, and Wickers picked them up. "You're granbull and seedot, they're mine…or rather they now belong to Master Evice." Cail backed up in horror, then got angry and threw another two Pokémon in his fury. A ralts and machop appeared before Wickers and Cail. Wickers whistled and said, "These will also make good Pokémon for Evice's army."

Cail screamed at Wickers, demanding his Pokémon back in explicit and vengeful terms. Wickers wasn't moved, "Blaziken, shadow rush please." The attack hit ralts, which almost knocked it out immediately. He threw another snag ball, which captured the ralts as well. He had an evil look in his eye as the pokeball disappeared. Cail backed up in shock, recalled his machop, and fled to Duking's place. Wickers sighed and recalled his Pokémon. Things would get to be more difficult as he moves into the city.

First, he went to the Pokémon center, and accessed the cipher Pokémon hold. Already, there was a trapinch, caught in the desert. Ironically, that was one of the legal Pokémon he caught. There were also a ledia, Chickorita, pichu and eevee in the hold. He sent the granbull and seedot to Evice, demanding payment for the two he captured.

A message returned, saying that he would be paid upon his return trip for the full price of each Pokémon he caught. He closed the PC, and turned around. There before him was Johnson. He held a pair of handcuffs. He said, "Sorry son, but one person said that you had taken his Pokémon from him. I need you to come down to the station with me." Wickers frowned, and released his shadow blaziken. It roared in anger at the officer, which made him jump back a few steps.

Wickers looked at Johnson, and Johnson looked back. He knew there could be trouble. Johnson released a growlithe and poochyena. They both growled at Blaziken, which returned the favor. Blaziken attacked the two Pokémon with its shadow rush. The attack took both Pokémon by surprise. By the time it was over, both Johnson's Pokémon were out cold. Wickers threw another two snag balls, which sucked up the Pokémon. He quickly stuck them in the machine, which sent them to Evice right away. Johnson backed up some more, and fled the center. Everyone looked at Wickers and Blaziken. The two knew they had overstayed their welcome at the center, and walked out.

All he needed to do was eliminate Duking, and they could easily creep back into town. He dropped by Duking's office, which still had Cail telling Duking what had happened. Before him, a minun and plusle were sleeping. Cail turned and saw Wickers enter. His eyes widened, and he pointed at Wickers, saying, "This man is a Cipher agent. He's already taken my Pokémon. Be careful, or he may take yours as well." Wickers said, "So, this is the mighty Duking, who attempted to stand against Cipher the first time, but couldn't when his minun was taken from him. That's not quite true Cail. I have taken your Pokémon and I do work for Cipher, but basically, I'm a free spirit, a retainer. Cipher pays much better than anyone I've worked for before."

Duking stood, clearly not intimidated by this agent. He pulled out two pokeballs, and threw them at the ground. A graveller and Beedrill stood before them. Wickers sighed and said, "Very well, but since you're Duking, I won't hold back. Blaziken and Dragonair, Come out!" A beautiful slender dragon, Dragonair, and and the fighting fire Pokémon, Blaziken came out. Both had eyes filled with hate. They didn't need orders to attack Duking's Pokémon. Graveller was hit by a full on shadow rush, but Beedrill managed to dodge Blaziken's attack. Duking recalled Graveller, fearing a theft. Wickers smiled. Duking launched another Pokémon, which came out with a Dragonite. Wickers's eyes opened in a huge surprise. _This is much better than I expected. I need to get that one, because Evice will pay top dollar for him! _

He told both Pokémon to concentrate on Dragonite, which Duking ordered both Pokémon to concentrate on Blaziken. Dragonite fell under the impact of two shadow rushes. Blaziken shrugged off a twin needle attack and surf attacks. Wickers threw a snag ball, which hit the dragonite, and sucked it up. The ball rocked back and forth, then stopped. Wickers didn't look at the pokeball. Instead, he launched another surprise attack on Beedrill, taking it completely unprepared. The Beedrill fell, another snag ball flew, and Duking lost two of his Pokémon. Duking glared at Wickers. Both Cail and Duking had one Pokémon left, but only machop was left uninjured.

Duking knew, he knew that Wickers was after him. He whispered something in Cail's ear. Wickers looked in surprise and prepared for anything, or at least he thought he prepared for anything. Duking launched his Graveller and said, "I'm sorry Graveller. I won't be able to save you from him, but together, we can save another."

Wickers thought _What is he planning…Wait, he's not…!_ Duking ordered Graveller to self-destruct. Graveller glowed for a second, then detonated, taking down blaziken and severely injuring dragonair. Cail ran for the exit, and made it out. Wickers recalled both Blaziken and Dragonair, and then he threw out Pigeotto and his final Pokémon, flygon. Wickers knew he failed to capture Cail, as was part of the initial plan. However, Duking and his last Pokémon waited for capture. Wickers and Duking glared at each other. Wickers told Duking to get on the Flygon, which Duking did. He also ordered Duking to surrender his last pokeball. Duking did it, begrudgingly. Wickers looked around. Suprisingly, minun and plusel and escaped in the pokefight's confusion. He told Flygon to fly Duking to the Cipher temple.

Wickers looked around once again, recalled the unconcious Graveller, picked up the remaining pokeball, and left the building. After he left, a bookshelf opened, revealing a hidden door. Silva, Duking's assistant, looked out. Just like Duking explained. The trainer was only after him. In the confusion, minun and plusle had escaped into the hidden compartment behind the bookshelf without being noticed.

(So what do you think so far? Is my new character evil enough, or should I make him more foul? next chapter: At the Temple. Till next time everyone)


	4. At the Temple

(I don't own pokemon. I don't own the characters mentioned except those currently listed:

Al Wickers

please review)

**At the Temple**

The radio beeped, and Evice's voice shouted through the speaker, "Wickers, good work bringing in Duking. On another note, Cail was a target, but he escaped. How did you let this happen?!" Wickers glared at the radio and considered throwing it at the ground. He thought better when he realized where his next paycheck would come from. "Duking was tougher than I expected. He fled when the graveller I sent you used self-destruct. Come on, give me a break here!"

"Well, Cail wasn't that important a target anyway. We'll let it slide. You've vitually stripped him of his Pokémon, so we'll put him on the targets of opportunity list. Come to the temple. We have new shadow Pokémon for you to use. You'll be our test trainer of them." The voice went silent. _Wonder what charming Pokémon will join my team now, _Wickers thought.

* * *

The trip to the temple was long and grueling. Every time, crossing that desert, the heat got to Wickers. However, once he got there, the sight was something to behold indeed. A massive structure was erected over the sand. It was guarded by two frighteningly buff men. Inside, the architecture was just as impressive as the outside. Wickers walked around the compound a bit. First, he visited the cells, where he observed the Pokémon he stole. He even smiled at them. The Pokémon hated that.

Some scientists were starting the rumor that he caused the Pokémon to close their hearts. Once they were captured, they automatically started to close their hearts. Wickers just ignored it. He was well paid for his troubles. He stood up, waved, and continued onto the 'conveyor belt,' as he dubbed the machine that turned Pokémon into machines.

To be honest, he even shuttered at what the Pokémon went through. At first, shadow Pokémon were created by poisoning them. It was unimaginable torture for the Pokémon. Finally, at the last moments of life when they nearly died, their hearts closed. After it closed, the scientists cured each Pokémon. The Pokémon was then subjected to a mysterious substance, which gave Pokémon an exponential increase in power. Slowly, the scientists were finding the way to increase the substance that can be put in a Pokémon. Before, entire batches of Pokémon were lost to failed experiments. The first fully successful experiment was Tyranitar. He was given ten times the original substance. The power was incredible.

Then, the method became more refined. Another substance was discovered which accomplished each task in about 10 times the speed. What would take weeks now only took one day. But the method was infinitely more terrible. He shook his head, clearing the method from his mind. He knew what he was doing was the wrong thing, but he continued. In fact, he didn't even really care about the pokemon. The only thing he worried about was his next paycheck.

Wickers ascended the stairs, and arrived at the peak of the pyramid. There before him was the gate, which would only allow Cipher members through the doorway. Wickers entered, and observed the nice carpentry and stony look to it. Before him, Evice smiled and rose, greeting him and asking him to have a seat. Wickers wasn't fooled for a second. He deceived everyone in Phenac City. He was called the 'kind' mayor after all. Evice said, "Wickers, welcome. Come have a seat. How was your trip here. Sorry about the desert, I know how much you hate it."

He sat and said, "Look Evice. Don't play your games with me. I already know you're a scumbag for allowing these experiments to go through. But I'm still your snagger, so tell me, what is your next assignment for me?"

Evice looked down and said, "Straight and to the point as always, eh Wickers? Very well, let's begin." The lights dimmed, and a screen began displaying A beautiful city covered in artificial waterfalls. Wickers smiled, "Phenac City, home of the Pre-Gym and Phenac Coliseum. Known for the Pre-Gym mostly. I assume you want me to take out the Pre-Gym members and it's leader." The screen changed to a picture of Justy, leader of the Pre-Gym. Evice said, "Indeed. Capture his and his students' Pokémon. Then, bring them all in." Wickers shifted in his seat and replied, "Look, this guy has more trainers on his side than Duking did. The Coliseums won't even question where it's money and prizes are coming from, as long as they keep coming in. I don't even need to bother with it. However, should we ever try to take one over; we have an entire stadium after us. It's a bit similar with the Pre-Gym, though to a smaller degree. I'm going to need backup."

Four trainers walked in. The first looked like a muscle-headed freak. The second was a cool beauty. Third was a dorky older man in a lab coat. The final was an even bigger dork with an afro and gold clothes. Evice replied, "You're not going in alone. I'm sending all my admins to deal with the students. Even they can get this job done right!" He put a special emphasis on "they." Each admin except afro flinched at Evice.

They all walked out of the room. Wickers put his hand on his head and said, "So, you're all my backup on this? What are your names?" The scientist was Ein. Muscles was Dakim. Mirror B. was afro. The cool Beauty was Venus. Wickers introduced himself and said, "Listen up. You'll follow my lead, you understand? If we accomplish this mission, we'll all be handsomely rewarded. Defeat each trainer, and then take their pokeballs from them. I'll handle Justy."

They all nodded their heads. The group descended the stairs and arrived at the conveyer belt. Each person was given two Pokémon. Wickers received shadow Ivysaur and shadow Feraligator. Dakim received shadow Solrock and shadow dugtrio. Mirror B. received Shadow Ludicolo and Shadow Grovyle. Finally, Venus received shadow Blastoise and shadow Garyados. They departed for what would be all out war with Justy and his trainers.

(Please review. I don't really plan on going into detail on the battles between Wickers and Justy, so just warning ahead of time. next chapter: Resistance)


	5. Resistance

(I don't own pokemon. I don't own the characters mentioned except those currently listed:

Al Wickers

please review)

Resistance

Word had gotten around Orre about Duking's kidnapping. Cail traveled to Agate Village, where he knew Cipher would attempt to take Celebi's relic, the only known counter to shadow Pokémon, besides Celebi itself. God knows what would happen if Celebi were caught. A number of trainers had already arrived, and were flocking to Pokémon Master Eagun's house. Cail asked himself what could be causing the ruckus.

Murmurings were spreading and the talk of Wes and Rui sounded. Cail frowned. _Impossible,_ Cail thought, _According to eye witnesses, Wes and Rui were killed trying to defeat the final Cipher boss!_ He pushed his way through the crowd up to the house. Rui stepped outside for a second, and everyone gasped. She retreated through the entrance, only to be replaced with an elderly lady. The elderly lady said, "Listen, everyone! Wes is indeed alive…"

Her voice was drowned out by cheering and applause. They began shouting Wes' name in a victory cry. She motioned for everyone to lower their voice. She continued, "However, Wes is currently unconscious as result of the battle. We'll keep everyone updated on his status." Now the elderly lady retreated like her granddaughter.

Eagun walked out to speak to the trainers, "Trainers of Orre, lend me your ears." All noise stopped. Cail realized that this man was a legend. With him and Wes, should he wake up, they stood a fighting chance of stopping Cipher from taking over Orre. "Cipher is indeed returning. Many of you trainers are willing to make a stand against them. I applaud you all for your bravery. We must stand as one, or we will fall. This is your moment! This is your chance! Let us make history, as the ones who shouted loudest, 'YOU WILL NOT TAKE OUR POKÉMON! THEY ARE OUR FRIENDS, AND WE WILL DEFEND THEM TO THE END!' I will fight Cipher to my dying breath. If they wish to take our family, then we will make them pay for it! ARE YOU WITH ME!" A loud cry erupted from every trainer, including Cail.

The speech continued, "Cipher will no doubt come here, attempting to take Celebi's Relic. They will probably lock it away, where it can never purify their shadow Pokémon ever again. We will not let this happen. Those who wish to fight; I will meet with you one at a time. We will plan a defense of this village. That is all for now." The cries of war continued for a good half hour, and then they began disseminating for training battles. Cail meanwhile approached the household. He knocked on the door. The door opened, and he slipped inside.

Eagun was grinning at the younger man. He said, "So you're Cail, the trainer who fought Cipher's new snagger. Tell me about him." Cail described the battle and the trainer Wickers. Eagun pulled at his beard. He said, "Sounds like an evil young man. I hear you managed to escape with your machop?" Cail nodded his head. Eagun turned and walked to the kitchen. Cail followed him his wake.

"I have no doubt you would fight to your dying breath here, but you would be defeated in an instant without your granbull, seedot and ralts. I want to give you another task." He grabbed a bag on the table and turned once again to Cail. Cail took the bag and looked inside. There was a large chunk of rock, a disk and a letter. Eagun smiled and said, "I want you to deliver this to an old friend on the other side of the mountain. His name is Professor Crane. After you find him, take him and his family to the Kanto Region. There get in touch with another professor, Professor Oak."

Cail said, "I'll do it. Before I do, why are we doing this?" Eagun looked around. His grandmother and Rui weren't anywhere to be seen in the house. He began whispering, "Cail, what I'm about to tell you can never leave this room."

Cail nodded, and Eagun continued, "I have a very bad feeling about this. My speech was as honest as can be, but I still have a terrible foreboding feeling about what is to happen. Should I fail, I need a backup plan. Now if we succeed, I'll send another messenger to tell you it is safe, but I fear for all the trainers throughout the world. If I fail, I send you all hope to them all."

Eagun had a dark look on his face which would dishearten any trainer, but Cail said, "Pity I don't have my Pokémon to fight with anymore. I'd make those Cipher punks pay for exiling me from Pyrite, and my position as gatekeeper of the town."

Eagun smiled once again. The dark moment passed and he cheered up Cail, "Being in the Kanto region, you have a chance to capture new Pokémon. Once you assemble a new team, come after your Pokémon. Bring them back, or die trying. I have faith in you my boy! You have a good heart for Pokémon, I can see it."

Eagun grabbed the boy on the shoulders and sized him up. There would indeed be hope for the future, even if there is no hope now. He pushed him out the door and said, "Now go, and don't look back…" Cail walked through the crowds who asked if he saw Wes, what did they speak about, if Rui was cute, and every other question they could possibly ask. Cail resorted to pushing through the crowd and remaining silent.

He got on his bike, and sped away. Several members of the crowd watched his departure. Eagun watched from the roof window. His wife stood next to him. Eagun said, "So, you heard everything I said!" She nodded. Eagun sighed and his wife said, "It's alright. I have one question, is there hope, or are we just giving up our lives?" Eagun smiled and said, "There is always hope. But if we fail, I just gave hope to the rest of the world."

* * *

Wickers looked at his feet. Several Pokémon had fallen before him and the Cipher admins. Justy and four trainers stood. The rest had fallen with the surprise attack. Justy launched two Pokémon, a Sandslash and Azumarill. Wickers threw the Feraligator and Pigeotto. He ordered Feraligator to use hydro pump and Pigeotto used Gust. Both of Justy's Pokémon dodged the attacks. Azumarill countered with double slap. The attack took Pigeotto by surprise, but failed to take it down. Sandslash used its claws in a slash attack at Feraligator. Feraligator shrugged off the hit. It responded with a terrible bite attack. The impact was too much for Sandslash, as it went down in one hit.

Wickers threw a snag ball, which took Justy's Pokémon. The battle raged back and forth, with Sunflora wiping out Feraligator, Pigeotto wiping out sunflora, Azumarill finally taking down pigeotto, and Ivysaur eliminating Azumarill. The battle turned in the admin's favor when Blaziken and Ivysaur went into hypermode and pummeled Gligar and Cacnea. Both fell instantly. All that was left for the gym leader was Nosepass. It held out against constant assault by both Pokémon. Blaziken and Ivysaur fell together in a single earthquake attack. That left his Shadow Dragonair and regular Flygon to clean up the Nosepass. The other admins were almost done with their trainers.

Dragonair used Earthquake, which struck Nosepass hard. It pulled itself up, and looked ready to continue battling. Justy looked in awe at his Pokémon. Wickers just thought it didn't know when to give up. Flygon used Dragonbreath, which, including damaging an already weakened Nosepass, Paralyzed it as well. Wickers decided to put Nosepass out of its misery. He threw a snag ball, and Nosepass couldn't escape. Just like that, the Pre-gym had fallen.

* * *

Throughout Orre, more and more trainers were rising up. They flocked to Agate Village and Mount Battle. There, they would make their final stand to defend Orre against the atrocities of Cipher. Elsewhere, another trainer was walking through the entrance to a Pokémon research center. A young scientist with a bright smile said, "Welcome to the research center. My name is Professor Craine. What can I do for you young man." The youth smiled and said, "Craine, my name is Cail, I have something for you. This package from Eagun, he sent me to deliver it to you."

Craine opened the package, a green-glowing rock, a shiny disk and a white letter was in the box. Craine took the letter out and began reading it. His face turned a blanch white, and he dropped the letter. He looked at Cail and said, "Have you read the letter?" Cail shook his head. He shouted, "Everyone, pack up. We are moving out. Take what you need, but please only what you can carry." Everyone looked at Craine, and then started moving in with purpose. Craine began loading some files into a bag. Cail looked to see if he can do something. Nothing seemed to stand out, but then again he was only a gatekeeper, not a scientist. Craine looked at Cail and said, "I need you to head to upstairs and tell everyone they need to start packing."

Cail walked slowly towards the elevator when Craine yelled for Cail to hurry. The elevator rose, and he gave the same instructions to the scientists upstairs. The scientists were surprisingly fast at packing. There was a garage bunker underneath the compound. The cars were loaded with some high tech equipment.

Cail returned to Craine and said, "Just what the heck is going on?" Craine handed Cail the letter,

**Dear Professor Craine,**

**The situation we all feared has come true. I just received word from my friend that their ultimate shadow Pokémon project is a go. Once they complete their Pokémon, they plan on using it without warning on the Research center. Please, evacuate immediately and leave within the hour of receiving this letter. I also sent some files on the shadow Pokémon that friend also delivered to me. I don't know what to do with it, as I'm not techno-savy like you. I also sent a large chunk of the Celebi Relic with my associate here, so that you can begin working on project purity. **

**We will make our stand at agate village, but I fear for our lives. Please, leave for the Kanto Region along with my associate. There's a professor by the name of Oak, which will be more than willing to help you out there. Please, be safe. **

**Sincerely,**

**Master Eagun**

Cail frowned and handed the letter back to Craine. The Pokémon that Wes faced was probably the ultimate shadow Pokémon, or at least its prototype. He asked if there's anything he can do to help. Cail was instructed to prep the vehicles.

* * *

Craine was just about finished when the Pokémon sensor net went off. _It is here_, Craine thought. He shouted, "LET'S GO, EVERYONE! It's here!" Everyone made it to the underground bunker. The vehicles started, and they departed down the long tunnel. The ride was bumpy, as it was just finished a week ago. All the vehicles exited the tunnel exit, which was a mile from the research center. Craine told Cail to stop the car for a second. He pushed the button, which caused the underground bunker underneath the research center to implode. The research center was also set to detonate, should anyone attempt to enter through the front door after emergency protocols were activated.

Cail looked back and wondered if he'd be doing this a lot in the future. Fleeing from Cipher, that is. A loud roar sounded, and a beam of the blackest night could be seen from several miles away. Cail shuttered at the destruction of the Research Center, then continued down the road.

* * *

Elsewhere in Orre, Several kids, one named Nett, another Silva, a third Bitt, and the last was Megg. They were arguing about what to do. Nett said, "Look, Cipher has struck at Pyrite, the Under, and Phenac City. They've all fallen under their control once again. Agents are already setting up shop and delivering new shadow Pokémon at an exponential rate greater than before. We need to find their new factory."

Bitt scoffed and said, "Nett, even if we find their factory, Wes is…out of commission. No one knows for sure if he's alive or dead anymore. I have mail from Perr, saying Wes is alive at Agate Village. Unfortunately, we cannot find out for sure. He also says Wes is unconscious from the battle with the leader. We should start spreading our influence to Kanto, Hoenn and the other regions. Cipher will probably go after them next."

Megg stands by Nett and says, "Now now, we can't be fighting. Bitt, how about you take Silva and begin setting up cells in the other regions. Nett and I will try to locate their new factory." Bitt nods his head and walks out, Silva following in his footsteps. Megg stands beside Nett and asks if they'll be Ok. Nett nods his head and says, "They'll be fine. I fear more for ourselves than for them. It'll be alright, I promise."

* * *

Congratulations. I have more reviews on this story than any of my other stories. As a think you for the many reviews, I present you with this chapter 24 hours earlier than I planned on releasing it. I do hope you'll continue reviewing my story. When reviewing, you may answer any of the questions I present to you below:

1) Eagun mentions the ultimate shadow pokemon, does this mean XD-001 or Shadow Tyranitar?

2) I have plans to use Wes for my story. How do you suspect I'll use him?

3) Do you think the battle for Agate Village will be won by Eagun's forces or Cipher's?


	6. Mt Battle, Wes, and Agate Village

(I don't own pokemon. I don't own the characters mentioned except those currently listed:

Al Wickers

Zach Dragoon

Cynthia Carbine

please review)

Mt. Battle, Wes, and Agate Village

Pyrite and the under had fallen within a week (starting shadow pokemon distribution), but Phenac itself took one week. It probably had to do with the amount of influence Cipher had at each city. All that remained in Cipher's path was Agate Village and Mount Battle. Mount Battle would be where the true war would take place, at least until they completed XD-001.

In the deepest lab of the Pyramid, several scientists were attempting to create an unpurfiable Pokémon. The team was making progress. However, the process was difficult, trying to get a Pokémon to forever close its heart. It would take two weeks before the Pokémon was finished.

Evice, however, was undaunted. He made plans to begin an assault on Agate Village. The targets would be the legendary trainer, Eagun, and his growing army of trainers and Pokémon. Several sleeper agents throughout Sinnoh were being pulled back to take on the trainers. They would be more than a match for the trainers, if they were all armed to the teeth with the latest batch of shadow Pokémon.

However, once again, it would take time for them to arrive. So they also armed trainers hired by Cipher to do their bidding. Evice thought, _Wickers should be returning right about…_, "MASTER EVICE," a voice shouted from behind him. He turned in his chair to face the door. Wickers and the admins were standing before him. Wickers was smiling, "We got Justy and his trainers. Phenac has fallen. Shadow Pokémon are being distributed right now. There seems to be a slight problem. There are quite a few trainers missing from the Coliseum right now."

Evice pondered this for a second, then said, "The upright trainers, those who believe they stand up, are gathering at Agate Village and Mount Battle. Seems they suspect that Cipher has moved back into their towns. We're going to wait a week before engaging Agate Village. We need more trainers to stand on our side before attempting something so daring as assaulting those two strongholds. And about Phenac, good work all of you. Wickers, how would you like a position in Cipher? I'll make you the admin of Agate Village when we take it over." Wickers shook his head, "No Evice. I'd be more than happy for you to retain me as a Snagger after the Orre region is overtaken, but I want nothing to do with shadow Pokémon short of using them and giving you more raw material for your conveyer belt."

Evice smiled and said, "Understood. The rest of you, you all retain your positions as Cipher admins of Orre. I received word that the Research center has been obliterated by XD-001's first test run. We are currently searching the rubble, but it appears no one was killed in the XD's rampage." Wickers smirked and said, "You're ultimate Pokémon didn't succeed. Pity. So, you want us to go looking for the lost scientists?" Evice shook his head and said, "No, I've assigned another person to that task. I just wanted to keep my admins updated on our tasks. Wickers, I'm giving you a week long break. I'll call you in a week to tell you the assault plan for Agate Village."

* * *

A couple days later, Wickers was resting on a beach at Orre's only harbor, Gateon Port. All his Pokémon were resting in their pokeballs after being well fed. He looked over and saw Cail and some scientists drive by in a couple trucks. He got up, ran to his bike and gave some chase. They all got out at the ferry to Hoenn. Cail looked around and then saw Wickers. He told the researchers to go along without him for awhile. He walked over to the person who had stolen his Pokémon.

Wickers grinned and said, "So, you've taken up residence in Gateon city, or are you fleeing for a safer area?" Cail almost started running at Wickers when a blaziken appeared in front of him. It stopped Cail in his tracks with one look. Cail looked over at the snagger, who still smiled at him. Cail said, "What? Can't you take me without you're Pokémon?!"

Wickers put his hands behind his head and said, "I sure could, but having the Pokémon fight is more interesting." He recalled blaziken, and said, "You want a piece of me, come and get it. I'm right here, the one who stole your Pokémon. Come on, don't you have anything to say back to me?" Cail took a swing at Wickers, but he dodged, grabbed Cail's arm, and slammed it on his knee, breaking the bone. Cail yelped in pain. Wickers kicked Cail's legs out from under him, then said, "You're lucky. I'm not gonna bring you in today. Our leader sent me on vacation."

Wickers turned away and returned to his spot on the beach. Cail walked away, favoring his arm. The researchers saw him and helped him aboard the ship. Shortly after, the horn blew and the boat was on the way to Kanto. Cail and the researchers had escaped the Orre region. Wickers watched the boat leave. He just secured his next paycheck, several months in advance by letting them go. Sure, there was a price on Cail's head, but It would just grow larger when they found out he escaped Orre with the scientists. _The best part is, there is no witness that can put me at the scene,_ he thought. Evice would get very angry if he knew Wickers let Cail escape willingly.

Elsewhere, Cail had his arm looked at by a doctor. The doctor put the arm in the cast after setting the bone back in place. He told Cail not to move it, as he would get a Chimeco to heal it.

* * *

It was a spectacular sight at Mount Battle. Pokémon were lined up on each platform, and there were about 5 trainers to each platform, except on the top, where there were only three. 498 trainers would fight, and maybe die for Orre. Some platforms were converted into hospitals, others into open food markets. Trainers battled together to gain some skill before the war would begin. Here we find Zack Dragoon, Pokémon trainer. Originally, he was training in Orre after arriving by Ferry, but then he heard that Pokémon trainers were being captured and Pokémon were being stolen. It got his blood boiling, so he came to Mount Battle to assist. Zack wanted to go through the 100 trainer challenge, so he went up a couple floors to train. Another trainer traveling from Kanto, Cynthia Carbine was doing the same thing and they met by accident. Cynthia caught up to Zack as he finished his battle. They became fast friends as they battled one another.

He was battling her with his Kadabra and Squirtle.

Cynthia used her Togepi and Sneasel. She said, "Metranome, Togepi, Sneasel use quick attack." Sneasel attacked first, striking Kadabra in the stomach. The metronome finished, and Togepi started taking in sunlight. Zack smiled and said, "Kadabra, Flash, Squirtle, use water gun!" Squirtle sucked in air, then shot out several gallons of water at Sneasel. The Sneasel used its claw to cut the water stream in two around it. Kadabra's attack was more effective, as a bright light blinded togepi, causing it to misfire into the air. He shouted, "Hey, you're Sneasel is pretty good."

Cynthia replied, "Same to you. Now Togepi, use sweet kiss!" Togepi rushed at Squirtle, and kissed it on the cheek. Squirtle blushed.

"What," Cynthia said, "You're Pokémon should be confused, not bashful…" Zack smiled and said, "It won't work on Squirtle. It's personality is the bashful type. It doesn't know that it's supposed to be confused. Now Squirtle, use tackle." Squirtle said something to Togepi, which everyone assumed to be an apology, then slammed Togepi on its back. Togepi's eyes swirled in defeat. Cynthia recalled togepi, and called out Starraptor. A few trainers watching from the side whistled in awe.

Zack took to the offensive once again, "Squirtle use Ice beam! Kadabra, use Thunderbolt." Kadabra launched a bolt of lightning at Sneasel, which hit the mark. However, Sneasel shrugged the attack off. Cynthia said, "Dodge the attack Starraptor." The attack went wide, striking the side of the mountain. A section of ice formed around the impact sight.

Starraptor continued rising, almost as if anticipating it's trainers command, "Use fly Starraptor!" Starraptor dove and hit Squirtle at mindnumbing speed. Squirtle was recalled. He sent out an Ayrodactyl in its place.

Now it was ice against lightning and rock against flying battle. The four Pokémon exchanged blows. Arodactyl was struck down by an ice beam by Sneasel, while Starraptor got hit by thunderbolt.

That left just the Kadabra and Sneasel left. Both were panting heavily.

"STOP," one trainer from the outside shouted. He stepped to the middle of the arena, then continued,

"Both of you put on an excellent display. However, we may need to conserve our energy for the upcoming fight with Cipher. Both of you are to take your Pokémon to the hospital section and have a good rest."

The trainer was right, of course. Though most expected Cipher to engage Agate Village first, they may have a surprise attack on the mountain, taking it by storm.

Zack believed Cynthia to be a very interesting person. The battle further increased their ability to trust one another.

The hospital float was merely a makeshift hospital with nurses running around, tending to injured Pokémon. Some of the staff were merely concerned citizens who wanted to help against Cipher, but had no Pokémon. Should the Cipher agents get close, there were flying Pokémon at the ready to evacuate to the nearest safe area.

Zack is defending the 1st floor, 2nd platform, while Cynthia is on the 2nd flood 4th platform. The overall plan was good, as they were to defend their own platform each battle. As each floor is attacked, the battle will take it's toll on Cipher's agents.

* * *

Wes looked around him. Voices sounded in his head. Rui was concerned that he wouldn't ever wake up. Wes didn't understand what she was saying. Next, Eagun spoke of Agate Village, and how it was going to be attacked, and that they needed his help. He wanted to be there, but was trapped in the dark. He looked everywhere, then a small light appeared before him. He floated to the light, then the image of Metagross floated before him.

The metagross seemed happy, then Psychically spoke to his mind, _Hello, Wes. I'm the Metagross you saved when you battled Nascour before your final battle with the head of Cipher. _Wes nodded at Metagross, and said, "Metagross, where am I" How do I get out to fight Cipher. As I recall, we lost that battle." Metagross tipped his body sideways, like it was thinking. It replied, _You are in your own mind, trapped in a coma_.

Wes looked at Metagross and replied, "Why are you here?" Metagross bowed its head in sadness. _Well, I…died defending you from Shadow Tyranitar. I left a psychic imprint in your mind shortly before I died. There is sadness in your eyes at this? Don't be sad. You saved me, and my mind and heart were my own for one last battle against my captors._ A tear fell down Wes' left eye, "Was there anything I could do? Dang it! If only I had recalled you faster, I could have gotten out Umbreon and Espeon."

Metagross moved over to Wes' side and said, _Wes, you may have not saved me, but you saved your friend, Rui. Now, the world is in danger of being taken over. We need you to fight Cipher once again, so get up!_ Metagross began fading. Metagross didn't seem to notice, but Wes did. He said, "What's happening?" Metagross finally looked at himself and said, _The Psychic imprint is starting to disappear. Listen to me, don't give up. No matter the odds, no matter how many are there. You never know what may happen if you keep trying. Remember these words. Good-bye Wes, and good luck._ Metagross disappeared.

Wes screamed in fury. Metagross was gone. He couldn't save him, and now Cipher was rising again. All he had accomplished was being reversed. Rui's voice broke through again, "Wes, come back to us. Please! Cipher is going to attack within 24 hours! Without you, we may not stand a chance. Wake up!"

Rui's voice broke through his confusion and doubt. She was still alive. Metagross was right. And now she needed help. He forced himself to break through the darkness of his mind.

* * *

Wes' eyes began to move, then open. Rui was asleep on a chair next to his bed. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his head shocked through his head. Eagun walked in and saw Wes was awake. He sat down in another chair across from Wes. They smiled at each other, though Wes' lasted only a few seconds. He grimaced as the pain hit him again.

Eagun walked out, and Wes followed after him. He's been unconscious for weeks, plus he survived a several hundred foot fall. Eagun said out of earshot, "You finally woke up. We feared for your safety after that fall." Wes snorted a laugh and put on a serious look, "What happened while I was out?"

"Cipher has been moving again. They've taken out the major trainers in Pyrite and Phenac. Both those towns and the Under are under their influence once again. Shadow Pokémon distribution has sped up, it's a nightmare. What makes it worse is there's a new snagger out there with the snag machine. One trainer who battled the new kid was sent ahead as a back up plan in case everything goes wrong."

Wes looked back at the doorway. "Rui needs to leave the Orre Region. Same with your wife. Rui said, at least in my dream, that Cipher was set to move against Agate Village in 24 hours. It needs to be done tonight." Eagun nodded his head and said, "You're right. You wake Rui, and I'll get my wife packing." Wes went back to his room, and shook Rui to consciousness. She looked surprised and then hugged him. He said, "Let go Rui. I know you're not going to like this, but you need to leave Orre. It has become too dangerous. I don't think I can protect you anymore, except by sending you along."

Rui looked shocked and said, "Why? Why can't I stay with you? You've always been able to protect me until now. What makes this so different?" Wes said, "I almost lost you on that tower. I'll feel a lot better if you were safe somewhere else. Please, don't fight me for this. I'll be along shortly, after we defeat Evice. If you're safe…" He couldn't finish. Rui looked in his eyes, then said, "Alright Wes. I'll go, but be careful."

Wes exited through the front entrance. He knew it was only a matter of time before his supporters would rally around him. He called out his Flygon, and told him to take flight, and protect Rui Wherever they ended up. He gave the pokeball to Rui and said to take care of Flygon.

The Flygon roared loudly, and took off. It flew gracefully away to safety. Trainers rushed to the hill to see the one man who stood against Cipher. They were cheering and cheering loudly. Wes waved, but inside he'd rather be in the house or on the road, hunting down Cipher agents. Instead, they're hunting him down.

* * *

Please Review

Wes made his triumphant return at last. Looks like the battle will take place shortly at Agate Village. How do you think that will turn out? Who are these new trainers: Cynthia and Zack?


	7. The Battle for Agate Village

(I don't own pokemon. I don't own the characters mentioned except those currently listed:

Al Wickers

Zach Dragoon

Cynthia Carbine

please review)

The Battle for Agate Village

Wickers looked at his fellow agents. There were dozens of them. More were on their way every minute. _Where did Cipher get these people,_ Wickers thought. He made a note to ask later. Evice looked at everyone in the room. The agents were ready for war. He could almost feel the ferocity, the evil that flowed from every person in the room.

He shouted, "Welcome everyone, to the dawn of Cipher. We are about to embark upon a great journey. We've been preparing for this one chance, to eliminate the honest people who would stand in the way of our ultimate victory. That day is upon us. I look and see, not criminals, but brothers in arms. We will crash upon the Village like a waterfall and wash them all away. They won't stand a chance against our overwhelming firepower. Are you with me?!" The shouted and raised their fists. They were all ready for war.

* * *

Wes saw several familiar faces throughout the crowd. Some were good trainers he fought against in the Coliseums throughout the Orre region. Victory would be theirs, he was sure. They were cheering loudly for him. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow, he would face Cipher in his greatest battle yet.

He walked back inside, then noticed something on his arm was missing. He shouted the Eagun, asking where his snag machine was. It was under the sink. He pulled it out and his heart dropped. The machine lay in ruins.

* * *

Dawn early light glowed on the horison. _The light is beautiful. I wonder how Wes is doing right now. Please be alright,_ Rui thought as they made their landing on the Ferry to Hoenn. She would meet with Cail, the dirty trainer who formerly held the shadow furret. After they met, the ship would drop them off in Hoenn. From there, they would travel to the Kanto Region.

* * *

Several trainers watched the horizon. Some wondered if they would ever see it again after today. Others wrote letters to their loved ones in case of their defeat. The majority were stretching and preparing for the long battle that would certainly come. There was only one thing going though their minds that day, to fight till the end and never give up.

Wes was at the Pokémon center, preparing his most powerful Pokémon for battle. The three legendary Beasts: Entei, Suicune, and Raikou were all ready. Flygon had already departed, so he needed a replacement Pokémon. he chose Ampharos, for its ferrocity.

Eagun would wait in the Relic center and fight to the last breath. All the pichus, pikachus and Raichus were looking concerned at Eagun. He petted each in turn and said, "Don't worry. We all knew this day may come. We will win."

On the Cipher front, several trainers were traveling together at high speed on bikes. Others rode on flying Pokémon and the rest were on fast Pokémon like Ponyta, Rapadash and Dodrios. So much dust was kicked up, People from Agate could see them coming an hour before they arrived. Cipher numbered over 200.

Wes had gone from the center, and had already placed his Pokémon around the village. They were ready to attack anyone with Cipher clothes. Wes' army was a mere 100. He sat down next to a random trainer and said, "So, what do you think will happen?"

The trainer said, "I imagine, to be honest, that we are in for a serious beating. I'm not sure if we can win, but I'll never give up. Cipher's shadow Pokémon have a type advantage against us, but we have better trained Pokémon. We may have a chance. You have this all planned out, right?" Wes shook his head and said, "No. I have the initial battle plan prepared, but anything can and will happen, probably."

Wes called the trainers together and gave an inspiring speech, "Stand strong, work together, and we may win this day! Together, we will boldly say to Cipher as we wipe them out, 'leave and never return.' Today is their end. Now, PREPARE FOR WAR!"

The trainers were running around, releasing Pokémon left and right. About a dozen trainers stood 100 yards from the entrance to Agate Village. Each had two Pokémon released. Wes was a couple yards away. Wickers held his hand up, which had the army stop. He got off his bike and walked out to meet Wes. He said, "Listen, I don't want to fight. Just give us the Celebi stone and we won't hurt anyone."

"Is your name Wickers, as in the snagger Wickers," Wes replied.

"Yes I am. What is it to you?" Wes grinned and said, "I'm coming after you personally. We won't give up the stone, and we won't back down. Prepare for war, Wickers!"

Wes turned around and walked back to the trainers. Wickers raised his hand and several pokeballs came forwards. There were over 50 shadow Pokémon of various sizes. Wes drew two pokeballs, and released their contents. Suicune and Entei were roared onto the field. Wickers pointed at Wes, and dropped his hand. The shadow Pokémon rushed at Wes. The battle had begun.

Suicune and Entei had joined the long line of Pokémon before them. Wes joined the line of trainers. He waited until the shadow Pokémon were within a certain range, then said, "NOW, Suicune, use Hydro Pump, Entei use Fire Blast." All along the line, trainers called out attacks. A wall of fire, water, grass, electricity and a hyper beam or two struck the shadow Pokémon. Most fell, but a few made it threw and hit the the Pokémon line. Flying Pokémon in the air engaged in battle above the Village. The Pokémon line opened again, pushing the shadow Pokémon back. More shadow Pokémon joined the fray, as the battle began intensifying.

Some bird Pokémon made it through the aerial and landed within the village. Small battles broke out here and there. Wes ordered another barrage of firepower against the ever advancing and ever increasing amount of shadow Pokémon. There were easily 75 now. More shadow Pokémon were breaking through the line, so Wes told the trainers to fall back to line A. The Pokémon and trainers retreated behind another line of Pokémon and trainers. Wes shouted, "Change!" Several Pokémon were recalled in a wave of red light. 24 Pokémon rose to take their place. Wes used Raikou and Ampharos. The next wall lasted for about an hour. Then, Line A ran to Line C. .

* * *

The fighting continued at line B for another hour, then Line C took over. They had 10 lines, each 10 yards from the next. Shadow Pokémon were proving to be extremely resistant to conventional attacks. However, they couldn't advance far enough or fast enough to make much difference.

Wickers watched the battle from the rear. The advance was going poorly, but they were definitely advancing. The problem they would face would be the bridge. He knew that would eventually be the plan. However, there was another plan in store for when they got there. Wickers himself would take over at that point.

(Several hours later) The battle has taken it's toll on both sides. The lines were holding strong, but flying Pokémon were starting drop. Both sides were evenly matched in this battle. Wes was on his last line of defense before the bridge. Finally, they moved back to behind the bridge. Wickers had been waiting for this chance. He called back the shadow Pokémon. Except for the small occational battle within the village, everyone stopped. Wes looked over, and there before him Wickers stood opposite side of the bridge. "Here I am, trainer. Come and get me." Wes approached the bridge. His Pokémon had been at it for five one hour intervals. However, he knew they could take whatever Wickers had.

Several trainers stood off to the side, waiting to see what happens. Wes released Entei and Suicune. Wickers smiled and threw two pokeballs. One released a Blaziken. The other had Shadow Tyranitar. Wes blanched at it. The Pokémon that had killed Metagross. He grew very angry at that moment. Suicune launched a Hydropump at Tyranitar and Take down at Blaziken. Blaziken dodged, while Tyranitar took the attack. It retreated a step in pain, then shrugged it off. Wickers said, "Shadow blast." The attack hit both Entei and Suicune and wiped them out in one hit. Wes recalled both pokemon and immediately sent out Umbreon and Espeon. Both pokemon stood their ground, deflecting the shadow blasts and rushes that attempted to clear the bridge.

Tyranitar eventually tired out, and was recalled by Wickers. Wes also took leave from the battlefield to rush Entei and Suicune to the hospital. The battle raged for the rest of the day. Cipher was then pushed back across the river. 100 of their Pokémon had been wiped out. 25 were in conditions that needed them to be removed from the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Wes' forces had suffered 50 Pokémon injured, 4 snagged. The half those numbers could be revived with a good night's rest. The other 25 were in emergency care, and would need to be evacuated for fear they would be captured by Cipher on the next day of battle. The trainers of the injured Pokémon, about 10 or so, were told to flee the battlefield by means of abra to Mount Battle. A number of new trainers were teleported to Agate village through the very abra that would return with the injured trainers.

Wes stared at his fellow trainers with awe. They stood a fighting chance to defeat Cipher here and now. Eagun would lead the battle tomorrow. Wes hoped that Eagun was as good as they say.

Wickers looked at the Cozy village. He knew their weakness, but didn't have the ability to exploit it yet. He looked at Tyranitar, then got an idea.

* * *

The next day, they all were at it again. Wickers attacked Wes with the Tyranitar and Shadow blast on their own separate battlefield for fear of engulfing their comrades in their life and death battle. The open terrain made it possible for the legendary dogs to dodge most of the attacks that came their way.

Entei and Raikou spit apart. Tyranitar followed Entei with the shadow blast. Meanwhile, Shadow blaziken chased after Raikou. Wes watched his Pokémon carefully, and slowly analyzed Tyranitar's attacks. He slowly saw a pattern, then exploited it. Entei dodged left, which had tyranitar follow through. Entei ran around, constantly dodging the attack. Suddenly, the attack weakened for a second. He said, "Now Entei! Use flamethrower." Entei's attack struck the shadow blast and pushed it back all the way into Tyranitar. The impact seriously injured Tyranitar. Wickers told it to return. Wickers retreated from this battle.

That particular day's fighting ended with little serious damage on either side.

Wickers looked once again at Tyranitar, then at his own forces. He watched the Village again. Then decided to do it.

Once again at dawn, they were at it. This time, however, Wickers held back like he did on the first day. The lines battle continued with no ground taken by the shadow Pokémon. Then it happened. A shadow blast hit every flying Pokémon on Wes' side. They all fell, which left little to defend against the Pokémon trainers that would attack from the air. Wes ran back from the lines and allowed another to take his place.

Wes ordered the trainers in the rear to attack any flying Pokémon that comes into range, and come they did. There were dozens. Several flying Pokémon managed to dodge the attacks, and came in for a landing. A couple took hits but made it through. The rest were either forced back or taken down. Wes left the line defense in the hands of a capable trainer and ran to rally the trainers who fought inside the barrier. He called out his Pokémon within the village, and began attacking the Pokémon who slipped through. Wes launched Espeon and Umbreon at a shadow Noctowl and Normal Pidgeot. He ordered his trainers to surround the Cipher trainers, wipe out their Pokémon, and take them into custody.

Espeon used Psychic on Noctowl, and set it flying into a wall several feet away. Umbreon used shadow ball (not a shadow Pokémon attack) and stuck down Pidgeot. Wes then jumped the trainer, quickly disarmed him of his remaining Pokémon, and put him into custody. He recalled his foe's Noctowl and Pidgeot.

The battle raged on, with all of Cipher's trainers who made it into the Village being captured and their Pokémon confiscated. Wes had lost 20 trainers with severely injured Pokémon, 12 Pokémon snagged, 4 recovered. Cipher, however, lost 10 trainers to injured Pokémon and 30 trainers to being captured in the village.

Wickers thought the plan worked excellently. He would try a similar trick again tomorrow. But this time, he would take the fight to Wes himself.

* * *

The sun was rising in the east. Cail looked at it along with Rui. It was so very beautiful. Rui wondered how Wes was doing. In the distance, a coast was fast approaching. It seemed to welcome them with open arms. Cail had never been to another region. Come to think of it, he never wanted to be there. However, nothing had ever looked so good in his opinion than what he saw right now.

* * *

The next day, Wes' army was at full strength, thanks to Abra's teleportation between Mt. Battle and Agate Village. His flying Pokémon, however; weren't as willing to take to the sky as before for fear that they may be taken out by Tyranitar. As result, several electric Pokémon trainers were brought in to replace the remaining flying trainers. Wes was standing in the middle of the village, preparing for an all out aerial attack. However, something felt different about today. The only Aerial Pokémon was a flygon.

Wes recognized the trainer on it. He called out Suicune, and ordered it to bring down Flygon. It launched ice beam after ice beam in an attempt to bring it down, however it failed. Wickers landed right in the middle of the Village. He immediately released Shadow Tyranitar. It roared loudly. Wes told several trainers to surround it, but prepare to move any second. Wickers ordered shadow blast, which took out Entei but not Suicune. Suicune dodged the attack, and launched a hydro pump.

The attack hit Tyranitar, but it barely phased it. Then shadow Tyranitar was ordered to attack Wes. Another trainer pushed Wes out of the way and took the brunt of the attack. The trainer survived, but was severely injured due to the attack.

Tyranitar took the attack to new heights, as it attacked nearly every trainer surrounding it with shadow blast. All the trainers, except Wes were seriously injured. Suddenly, the air was alive with several flying Pokémon. More Cipher agents were on their way. The defense line was holding strong, but when they are attacked from behind, the battle will be lost. Wes shouted, "Alright, Everyone fall back to the cave." Trainers left and right made their way to the cave. Wes' Pokémon fled to the Pokémon center, where they were recalled and put in the PC system. Wes himself held off Tyranitar with Suicune and Umbreon. However, Suicune was hit by a serious blast, and was recalled by Wes.

Wickers watched as Wes escaped. He began giving chase. Wes managed to make it to the cave before the Cipher agents made it to the entrance. Tyranitar launched a Shadow blast, but it was met by Several Hydro pumps, thunder bolts and Flamethrowers. The battle ended at that point, but Cipher set up shop inside the Village, guarding the entrance to the cave.

Later that evening, an abra attempted to teleport inside the Village, but failed. Instead, it teleported inside the cave. Wes looked around. All the injured trainers were quickly moved to Mt. Battle. Meanwhile, everyone looked worn down, tired of fighting constantly for 3 days. He said, "Everyone, those who wish to, may evacuate to Mt. Battle. A famous person once said, "Retreat today and fight again tomorrow." Many trainers took the offer, but many more stayed. Wes had 70 trainers left. He said to Abra, "I need you here tomorrow. I have a last minute plan, should we fall."

* * *

Tyranitar opened fire on the cave the next morning with little warning. Attacks came out, repelling the Shadow blast. Suddenly, more attacks joined in with Tyranitar's, pushing the wall of attacks back and hitting several trainer's Pokémon. Wickers took advantage and threw several snag balls. About 10 Pokémon were caught, but the rest managed to break free. Thus, the final battle for the cave began. Tyranitar moved in, assaulting anything that moved. Shadow Pokémon streamed through in its wake, and took on the stragglers. Wes ordered another attack bombardment, striking Tyranitar and several Pokémon.

They kept retreating, because Shadow Tyranitar was just too strong for them. Entei used fire blast, which pushed Tyranitar back a bit, but it still came back for more. By this time, they were all in the Celebi Relic. Eagun used his Pikachus, Raichus and Pichus to push back every Pokémon but Tyranitar, which was a ground type. Tyranitar roared and launched another shadow blast. A raichu put up a reflect, which protected everyone around him. The shadow blast dissipated. The remaining trainers, 50 in all, were pushed into a corner, which would probably be their final stand.

Tyranitar went into Hyper mode, and began charging another shadow blast. Wes knew this was it. However, his plan kicked into action at the last second. A small abra appeared in front. "abra," he cried, and a bright light engulfed the entire group. Shadow Tyranitar unleased an attack which obliterated the wall, carving a new entrance to the Celebi Relic. Wickers looked, but there was nothing left of the trainers who were there.

The surviving 20 trainers were separated from their Pokémon and put into prison. The battle for Agate Village was over.

So, what do you think? Believeable? Please review and tell me what you think of this.


	8. Mt Battle

(I don't own pokemon. I don't own the characters mentioned except those currently listed:

Al Wickers

Zach Dragoon

Cynthia Carbine

please review)

Mt. Battle

On the 5th floor of Mt. Moon, 50 trainers appeared out of nowhere with an abra in front. Abra fell in exhaustion. Two people with stretchers picked it up and took it to the hospital. Everyone, including Eagun, looked around in shock. Some asked where they were, while others sat down in relief. Wes was peppered with questions as to what just happened.

Eagun knew this was Mt. Battle. He had trained here when younger. Eagun chuckled at Wes' plan, because it was so brilliant. Should the cave be overrun, abra was to teleport everyone to Mount Battle. The old 'live today and fight tomorrow' strategy. He lowered his head in sadness, as the Celebi Relic was in the dirty hands of Cipher. He was lucky that he recovered a sample of the rock and sent it with Cail to the Kanto Region.

Wes had finished asking questions. Right now he needed sleep, and so did his Pokémon.

* * *

Agate Village was almost abandoned except for a few retired folk and the captured Cipher agents. Cipher wasn't sure they wanted to destroy the relic, so instead they sealed it away. Wickers poked around a bit. He wanted to make sure there was no one left to challenge them. Suddenly, a trainer made a break for the exit. Wickers sent his Blaziken after him, which slammed the trainer to the ground with a shadow rush.

He caught up quickly and examined the trainer. The trainer could only be 10 years old, but somehow he was caught up in this fight. He glared at Wickers, a look Wickers had grown accustomed to after years of stealing Pokémon. He grabbed the kid's belt and ripped it off. There were 2 Pokémon. He would later find out what Pokémon they were, but for now he called three Cipher Peons over, giving one the Pokémon and the other two the kid.

He walked to where the injured Pokémon rested. Some were in critical condition. Wes, for being a prick, was a brilliant strategist. Wickers didn't want to face him again at Mt. Battle. Rumor has it the place is well locked down with over 400 trainers, some several times more skilled than those he faced here, defending that mountain. It would take more than Tyranitar to bring down the mountain.

Little did Wickers know, that something was being created as he thought about it. He returned to his bike and traveled to the Pyramid for another meeting with Evice.

* * *

Wes looked over the injured Pokémon. His heart ached at watching them suffer. He turned away and walked down a flight of stairs. Eagun was waiting at the bottom, and they walked together. Eagun smiled and said, "You have a good heart for Pokémon, you know that?" Wes shook his head, "I led an army of Pokémon and trainers. Who does that sort of thing these days? I work better on my own anyway, so why am I leading them?" Eagun tilted his head left, almost looking puzzled, "You lead because they are willing to follow you. You didn't have those Pokémon injured, Cipher did. And you lead an army to fight Cipher because they needed to be fought. Somehow they're becoming more powerful at an exponential rate."

Wes chucked to himself and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Say, sorry I didn't allow you to fulfill your wish to fight to the end. Will you continue your fight here?" Eagun laughed at this and said, "Well, when you're staring down an enraged Tyranitar armed with the most powerful attack in existence, being saved by an Abra isn't so bad. You bet I'm gonna fight Cipher once again. I'll stand along with the master of Mt. Battle."

On the loudspeaker, a voice shouted, _Master Eagun, Master Eagun. There is a message for you. Your mutual friend has an important message for you. Please go to the nearest midway point, where the abra will teleport you to the receptionist desk. _Eagun was on his way faster than anyone thought an old man can go. Trainers parted way left and right to allow the old man passage to the 5th, 6th floor midway point. The abra awaited his arrival, and they were on the way to the receptionist desk.

A young lady greeted him, "Welcome, I assume you're master Eagun." Eagun said, "What did my mutual friend have to say." The lady picked up a disk and said, "The mutual friend sent this disk to you. I know you're not all up to date on the details, so we already uploaded the disk on one terminal." Eagun sat down at the terminal and began reading the file. A big grin spread across his face. _This is exactly what we need._

* * *

Wes was battling against the Master of Mt. Battle. The legendary dogs had already fallen, but so had his latios, latias, and a number of other Pokémon. They were both down to their last two Pokémon. Wes had Espeon and Umbreon while the master had his Metagross and Dusclops.

The battlemaster called out the first group of attacks, "Metagross, Psychic and Dusclops use faint attack." Duclops got behind Espeon and struck down Espeon with a dark attack. Then, it was picked up in the air and smashed against the ground. Espeon stood up, shaken but fine.

Wes returned the favor, "Espeon, use Bite, Umbreon attack with shadow ball." Umbreon charged a black ball, and launched it against Metagross. Espeon then bit metagross, causing it to fall down out cold. Then the battle was 2 against 1. "Good job you two, now focus on Dusclops," Wes said. His tactics, in one on one battles, were to concentrate fire on one Pokémon until it falls. The battlemaster laughed, "Good job Wes, same to you Metagross. Return." He held up the pokeball. A red light hit Metagross, converting it to energy and Metagross entered the pokeball.

The battlemaster called out another attack, "Shadow ball, Dusclops." A shadowball struck down Espeon, which Wes ran to it and recalled him. It was now one on one. Wes ordered several shadow balls in quick succession, and Dusclops returned with his own shadow balls. The attacks struck both sides hard, causing smoke to form. When the smoke cleared, Dusclops was down while Umbreon was standing, panting heavily.

Wes had won a major victory. Everyone cheered at the winner of the battle. The battlemaster shook hands with Wes. Both trainers smiled at each other. It was a battle to long remember. Zach and Cynthia watched from the wings. Both cheered for the Mt. Battle's battlemaster and Wes. The battlemaster took Wes into the final halfway house and showed him around. His room was huge, with a bedroom section, kitchen section, living room section, and even his own Pokémon battlefield. The master had several Pokémon, all looked in his direction as he walked in. The approached and he introduced each Pokémon to Wes in its own turn. Then, the battlemaster took Wes to another separate room. There before them, a Typhlosion, Feraligator and Meganium were nursing several newborn cyndaquils, chickoritas and Totodiles.

The battlemaster sighed and said, "It was once my dream to fill Orre with countless wild Pokémon. I actually wanted to become a breeder, and in a way, I have. These guys would have been the hope and future of Orre, however, Cipher is now threatening everything." He pulled out a box which had a strap attached to it, and handed them to Wes. Wes began opening the box, but the battlemaster said, "Don't. Those are for the future. After the battle, open the box. But until then keep it in a secure place.

Wes put the box strap around his shoulder and walked out of the building. Several people were waiting outside. Wes' fame had grown ever since the day he destroyed Team Snaggem's base, and it almost doubled with the defense of Agate Village. Suddenly a voice shot above the crowds cheers, "LET ME THROUGH! I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR WES, PLEASE LET ME THROUGH! The crowd parted, showing Zack standing next to his Kadabra. They walked forward and bowed in honor of Wes. He said, "I need you to come with me. Eagun wants to talk to you. Kadabra, you know what to do." Kadabra nodded, and all three disappeared in a bright light.

Wes felt a weird tingling he associated with teleport. Then, they appeared at the counter next to the entrance of Mt. Battle. Eagun looked up and said, "Wes, thanks for making it in such a short time. Come with me, I want to show you something." Eagun motioned at Wes to come behind the counter. Wes obliged and looked at the monitor. Wes began smiling, "Is this what I think it is?" Eagun nodded his head and said, "Yes it is. These are the plans for your snag machine." Eagun told everyone to leave for five minutes, and they complied, except Zack. Zack approached the counter and said, "Eagun, please I'd like to be involved in the inner circle of what's going on." Eagun looked at the youth. There was something about the kid that he liked. Perhaps it was the way his eyes shined, but Eagun liked him. He said it was ok. Then he continued his explanation, "A couple days after you came to us unconscious, Wes, there has been a spy, a mole in Cipher feeding me information on their activities."

Eagun began pacing, "Cipher has built a new base of operations where they're making new shadow Pokémon. For the spy's safety, he can't reveal the location of the base, however; he has revealed there is a new snag machine being built. Not very many people know, but Cipher has moved back into several of their old bases, like their lab. It was subtle, but if you follow the right leads you can find the details out for yourself if you looked. The most obvious way is to inspect the lab. If you can get in the lab and steal the snag machine, we can turn the tide against Cipher once again. Wes, since you know the layout better than anyone, I need you to go there and recover the machine."

Wes nodded, then thought about it, "Wait. Even if we get the snag machine, Rui won't be present to see if their shadow Pokémon or not." Eagun shrugged, "Guess you'll have to do it by trial and error until we find a method to see the shadow Pokémon's aura. One thing that gives most shadow Pokémon away, at least I think, is their trainers must call their attacks **'Shadow…'** something." Wes nodded and said, "Alright, I'll do it." Wes walked back around and opened the PC.

* * *

Elsewhere, a scientist had returned to the Cipher Pyramid. He looked at the black and white Pokémon in front of him. The first time he saw it, he threw up. It was an atrocity against Pokémon. He would have quit, except for two things, one Cipher would be unaffected by his loss so instead he decided to undermine them from inside. Second, Cipher would have killed him should he attempt to flee. If not Cipher, then his brother would have killed him. His brother fully believed in the project. Meanwhile, he just planned out his moves very carefully to prevent his discovery and subsequent death.

It would only be another week before XD-001 would finally be completed. Cipher knew Mount Battle would be where people would make their stand. They even had a huge chance against Cipher's forces, with them being outnumbered over 2 to one. Instead, this would bring them down. An earsplitting roar echoed throughout the basement of the Pyramid.

* * *

Please Review: So, Wes and Eagun live to fight another day. How do you think Wes will do in the upcoming raid on the lab?


	9. Preparing for Attack

(I don't own pokemon. I don't own the characters mentioned except those currently listed:

Al Wickers

Zach Dragoon

Cynthia Carbine

Daniel and Jordan Vellar

please review)

Preparing for Attack

The weather was beautiful outside. A small kid with dark brown hair chased an equally small girl with silver hair. Both of them are laughing hard. The girl circles around the corner to come to face with a man with brown hair, glasses and white lab coat. The boy caught up to the girl, and looked at Elm. He bends down and says, "Good morning Anna, how are you doing today? And you too Jake, how about you?" Anna looks with big eyes at the professor and says, "I'm doing well Mr. Elm. Say, is the Chikorita inside today. You should let us play within her." Jake quickly adds, "Yeah and Cyndaquil as well." Elm went inside and came out with Cyndaquil and Chikorita. The two seemed delighted at seeing the two youths. The same was true of Cyndaquil and Chikorita.

Anna bent over the two and said, "Well, we've both taken turns being it, how about you two be it, and you seek us out?" Chikorita and Cyndaquil jumped in joy. "Cynda quil quil quil," Cyndaquil said. "Chika," Chikorita responded just as quickly. The two kids began running while the Pokémon were in hot pursuit. Professor Elm watched the display with a sigh. "Ah, to be young again," he said melancholy.

Little did they know, a truck was passing by their laboratory, containing several professors, one trainer and one woman who can see shadowy auras of Pokémon. Cail looked out the window at the beautiful region of Johto. All the regions he saw were beautiful. Orre was filled with wasteland after an eruption wiped out most life south of the mountain. They were already in Johto, and would be in Kanto in 24 hours. Professor Oak, a kindly old professor, was waiting for their arrival.

He snapped his mind back into focus. Once he got the scientists settle in, he's off to capture as many Pokémon as he can. Granbull, Ralts and Seedot were waiting for him. Then after he rescued his Pokémon, Cipher would be going down.

* * *

Evice looked at his army in front of him. There were over 200 trainers finally there. He had to drain Sinnoh of their agents to do so but they finally have the force to engage Mt. Battle. He gave the same speech he gave before. They would rule the world…blah, blah, blah. The response was just as impressive as before engaging Agate Village.

The victory would soon be theirs. XD-000, Shadow Tyranitar, and XD-001, their secret weapon, would tip the scales in favor of Cipher's ultimate victory.

The army once again moved out.

* * *

The scientist had to let them know, but he couldn't allow himself to be discovered. To be discovered this early in the game would certainly lead to death. He paced back and forth in his room, wondering what he should do. He stopped in his tracks, and his eyes widened. The scientist had an idea. He could temporarily relocate to the lab. He would wait for Eagun's agent to arrive, then he could tell him to tell the trainers at Mt. Battle to evacuate. After all, there were files about XD-001 located in the lab as well. He would just need to make it look like Eagun's agent stole some files as well.

Another scientist with red hair and no glasses walked in on the first's walk. Red hair said, "Look, brother, I know there was a mistake in the lab today, but you don't have to worry about it so much. It wasn't solely your fault that XD-001 won't be ready for a week. Come on, relax. We'll have this region overtaken in no time. Then, we'll move onto Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto regions. You're relatively new to this. Everyone makes mistakes to begin with, right Daniel? We'll recover." Daniel looked up and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right Jordan, but what if…" Jordan wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulder and said, "Look, we're off hours. Let's just go to the bar, get drunk, and pass out back on our beds. Tomorrow, we'll have a hangover and it'll never have happened, alright?"

Daniel looked at the floor. It was fairly messy, after all Daniel's not really a clean sort of person. Shirts, coats, everything was thrown everywhere. He muttered, "Yeah, you're right. Say, could you have me moved to the lab for a bit. I've never been really comfortable around XD-001, after all I threw up the first time I saw it…" Jordan swung his arm forward and said, "No problem. You'll be moved there tomorrow, alright?" Daniel's eyes rose as if experiencing a change in life. He said, "Thanks big brother, you won't regret it."

* * *

Wes was packed by nightfall. Everyone on the same floor watched him pack. He kept thinking to himself,_ I've got to do this. With this technology, we could turn the tables on Cipher. I'll be back in time for the battle. I've got to be._ He walked through the people on the floor, who separted like the red sea. Many saw he was packed for something. _Wes was leaving Mt. Battle, _many thought as their hero entered the halfway house. A bright light appeared, and silence overtook the crowd.

Zack saw this as his chance. Before Wes left, he asked Zack to coordinate the battle, as things would be different here than at Agate Village. He stood on a platform and shouted, "TRAINERS OF MT. BATTLE, LEND ME YOUR EARS!" The growing commotion became silent once again. He continued, "DO NOT FEAR FOR WES. HE'LL RETURN TO ASSIST IN THE UPCOMING BATTLE, BUT HE NEEDS TO DO SOMETHING, LIKE WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING! We must hold off Cipher's agents until Wes returns! Then, we will push them back to whatever rock they crawled out from!" Several people looked stunned at Zack, including Cynthia. A murmur broke out among the crowd. After that, the murmur slowly turned into a roar.

Zack left shortly after the speech to meet with the Battlemaster of Mt. Battle. They began planning for the upcoming battle. Flying Pokémon would be the deciding factor of this battle. A couple trainers had articunos and Zapdoses. One even had a moltres. Then, aerial Pokémon began flooding the mount. Aerial trainers were assigned to protect the areas unprotected by the Mountain (Aka areas 6-10). Fire Pokémon trainers were given the task to defend the cavernous areas. Finally, trainers with powerful Pokémon were split up into groups to defend each platform. The less experienced trainers would assist the more powerful trainers.

Pokémon doctors were evacuated for the most part, except for a few who would deal with wounded trainers in the heat of battle. The plans were in motion, and nothing could stop them now.

* * *

Al Wickers was looking at plans of Mount Battle. The Mountain was highly defendable, with several floors to contend with. Personally, he wanted to take the first 5 floors, and have XD-001 wipe out the upper 5 floors. Those, however, were plans for the future, not the present. He would no doubt have shadow Tyranitar assault the main control room, quickly taking it over after wiping out the resistance. He would, of course, take a few souveneir Pokémon back to Evice for a nice payment.

Tyranitar could not eliminate the trainer's aerial support this time. It was just too high up for Tyranitar's ultimate attack to hit the Pokémon. He knew the trainer from before, Wes as the captured trainers called him, would be there. He looked forward to the battle. Meanwhile, his shadow Pokémon troops would surge in behind him. His aerial Pokémon would engage theirs. It would be a battle to remember for all time. However, it was all a distraction. Once XD-001 arrives, the battle would end.

* * *

Daniel was traveling by truck the next day to the lab. Eagun's trainer would probably infiltrate it today, as soon as possible. He would need to conduct some experiments on the machine, so he would engage the trainer with his own shadow Pokémon, a shadow togepi. If the machine worked, the trainer could go after Cipher and take them down one by one. The desert passed them quickly. Occationally, Daniel would catch a glimpse of a trapinch ducking below the sands or sandshrew scurrying for cover.

It almost seemed as if the Pokémon knew who owned the truck. Daniel pondered how he got into the organization to begin with. He was a geneticist, and a fine one in the science community. He had recently participated in a project involving Eevees and the discovery of two new Pokémon – Galeon and Leafeon. His brother, Jordan, had joined Cipher willingly a couple years ago. After the success of his team on Eevee, Cipher sent Jordan to recruit Daniel. Daniel agreed. The first day he arrived, he was tasked with injecting some materials into pokeballs at the temple. He was told the materials made Pokémon more resistant to the terrible desert.

Shadow Pokémon were more resistant alright, to everything. They couldn't feel very much. It was worse with XD-001. First, Daniel was brought in to work on a strange Pokémon captured by their agents. He first became suspicious of what he'd been doing when he saw it. Those terrible red eyes haunt him even now. He threw up on the spot and was returned to his quarters. That evening, he accessed the files left open by a co-worker. The ultimate shadow Pokémon, XD-001, was to be one of many, used to conquer the world and bring terror in the hearts of its foes.

It's heart was artificially closed, and would be unable to be opened by normal means. Daniel lay on his seat in shock. Everything his brother told him was a lie. So, he took matters into his own hands. First, he made a contact in the outside world, Eagun. Then he sent files on the shadow Pokémon research. He kept looking for an opening to get more data and send it Eagun. While he searched, he sabotaged Cipher's ultimate Pokémon 'by accident.' Cipher's calculations were off by the slightest bit after Daniel triple checked the formula. The Pokémon could be purified, but he made it appear that the calculations were correct. Then he set the team back a couple days by having new equipment shipped to the wrong location.

The lab loomed in the distance, and the future could go either way at this point. If the trainer arrived before Cipher launched XD-001, Mt. Battle would win. If Cipher launched XD-001 before the trainer arrived, Cipher would win. He began praying quietly in his head for the trainer's arrival as he entered through the gate.

* * *

Wes had taken residence in Pyrite once again. Cipher had indeed returned, but there were still allies of his in town. Johnson and the chief were still on his side, and they put him up for the night.

* * *

Wickers looked upon the mountain. The army had set up camp just outside. The battle would begin tomorrow. He would lead the land charge. The same tactics used before will not work a second time, not as long as Wickers has Shadow Tyranitar. _Tomorrow, Cipher wins!_

* * *

Rui could see a mountain range in the distance. Kanto was just beyond the hill, she could feel it. She also sensed Wes was just fine.

* * *

Cail was in the back of the truck, watching the scenery pass them by. Several Pokémon, more than any he'd ever seen before, were watching the truck pass them by. _Cipher will not spread their evil to these fine lands, I'll see to it,_ Cail thought

* * *

Zack was having a fierce battle with Cynthia shortly before the day ended. Cipher would indeed attack tomorrow. Several of the trainers on floors above saw the lights of the enemy camp.

* * *

Two children, brother and sister, watched the sun go down together. They wished the night would never end. In their laps, a cyndaquil and a chikorita lay sleeping.

* * *

Evice looked upon his ultimate Pokémon. The roars became louder and louder. It longed for battle. Evice would satisfy its urge shortly.

* * *

The various images swirled through the fortune teller's ball. Then, it focuses on one particular person in a large Pyramid. She says, "So it begins. The beginning of the end. But every ending has a new beginning. Take pride in life, for you never know what tomorrow holds. Should the things I see come to pass, flee and don't seek to return."

Wes look dumbstruck at the old fortune teller hag. Wes turned away, disappointed in the prediction. 479 trainers stood on Mt. Battle. How can things possibly go bad for them now? He walked to his motel room and jumped on his bed. The bed boards broke under his weight. _They didn't break when I jumped on them before? Ah must be getting old wood,_ he thought.

He called in the front desk. The front desk looked stunned at the boards, and said, "Those were new boards we put in place 2 days ago. We must have gotten some rotten wood, so we'll just put some new boards in to replace the ones you lost sir."

* * *

Cipher is once again on the move. There are forshadowings of both doom and victory. Will the battle lead to victory or defeat? Will Wes succeed at getting the snag machine? Who is this Daniel Vellar, and how will he affect the outcome of the story? Why the heck did I mention two kids with a Cyndaquil and a Chikorita?

Where on earth will I take this next? Please review, and you can answer the questions (please answer the questions if you review) next chapter: Mt. Battle vs. Cipher


	10. Mt Battle vs Cipher

(I don't own pokemon. I don't own the characters mentioned except those currently listed:

Al Wickers, Zach Dragoon, Cynthia Carbine, Daniel and Jordan Vellar, Derrick Sniper

please review)

Mt. Battle vs. Cipher

Eagun and Zack walked out to meet Cypher's #1 snagger, Al Wickers. Wickers looked confused. The first thing he said as he got close was, "Where's that mouthy trainers I saw before, Wes was it?" Eagun said, "Wes is up there, organizing the defense right now. He sent me and Zack here to talk before the firing began." Wickers stopped a couple feet from the old man and youth.

Zack took a close look at Wickers. He had an unpleasant look to him. He wore a dirty brown jacket, which covered the apparent snag machine Wickers obviously had. Under the jacket, he had a jade shirt and black Jean pants. His shoes were a black night color. Around his waist, 6 Pokémon were strapped to his belt.

They both stood around for an awkward 30 seconds, then Zack finally said, "So, what's to say?" Wickers wasn't sure. He said, "Uh…If you surrender now, we'll allow you to keep your Pokémon. Cipher will rule the region without having to wipe out the honorable trainers…or imprison them. What do you say?"

Both Eagun and Zack responded simultaneously, "We reject." Eagun continued, "We will not allow you to do such horrible things to Pokémon any more, stealing them from their trainers and selling them to have their hearts closed." Zack took over, "However, we will accept your terms of surrender. If you surrender your shadow Pokémon, you and your army will be given amesty for being associates to kidnapping, attempted murder, and all the various crimes you've committed. The only one who cannot be forgiven is Evice, the current master of Cipher."

The silence that resulted was incredible. You could hear a pin drop in this level of silence from a mile away. Then both Zack and Wickers started laughing. The laughter lasted several minutes. Eagun looked from Zack to Wickers and sighed. Both stopped at the same moment, and the serious attitudes were back. Zack turned and said, "I'll be waiting for you." Wickers also turned and replied, "I'll be there."

* * *

Wes dragged himself out of bed. Somehow, the morning didn't seem as hopeful as he first imagined. The wind blew in a northernly direction, towards Mt. Battle. He almost wished he could see Wickers face when he himself wasn't present to greet him. The bike waited for him outside town, but he wanted to confirm something before leaving. He walked into Duking's place. _This place has seen better days,_ Wes thought as he observed the destruction. Then, he noticed the bookshelf was untouched. He pushed the red button, which slid open, revealing the hidden cave.

The cave was empty, but there was some information on the table.

**To the trainers who find this,**

**Hopefully you are not a member of Cipher, and it isn't too late. Duking was taken to the Cipher prison Island, Citadark Isle. We fled somewhere in fear that Cipher may return and take us captive, using us as a tool to keep Duking in check. You may find the rest of us who remain somewhere below. Good luck to you contacting them. **

**Marcia**

Wes crumpled the note and shoved it in a pocket. Everyone is having terrible premonitions about the future. Mt. Battle's battlemaster, Eagun, the fortune teller hag, and those closest to Duking. Personally, Wes thought Mt. Battle is completely impenetrable. You'd have to battle almost 5 times the usual complement of trainers without any recovery time at all. _Sure, they have shadow Tyranitar, but that Pokémon is hindered by two things: first, it cannot fly, which is needed to take down a Mountain like that. Second, It can be injured, which means it won't be able to stand up to a hundred trainers,_ Wes thought. He pushed the morbid thoughts of defeat from his mind, and exited the building.

Two Cipher agents were waiting outside. Wes smiled and prepared for wiping the floor with them. The two trainers threw out a shadow Sudowoodo and shadow Granbull. Wes looked closely at the Granbull, and thought he recognized it. He shook the thought from his mind and threw out Umbreon and Espeon. His two brothers hadn't had much battle time since he faced Gonzap for the last time. Espeon picked up Granbull with Confusion, and threw it into Sudowoodo. Umbreon followed up with several fast shadow balls, resulting in numerous small explosions. Cipher recalled the Pokémon and began pulling their next ones.

Too late! The Cipher agents were the next target of Espeon. Espeon skillfully disarmed Cipher of the two Shadow Pokémon. Umbreon once again followed up with Yawn, which put the Cipher agents to sleep for a couple hours. Wes went to the nearest PC and deposited the two shadow Pokémon in his account. Espeon and Umbreon cooed at Wes, to which he bent over and began stroking both of their furs. They exited the building and returned to their bike. The bike started with a roar, and they were on their way.

* * *

It was coming. The trainers on the mount could see a huge wall of flying Pokémon throwing themselves at different levels of the building. On the top of the mountain, the battlemaster ordered his pickachus he's been breeding on top to shoot electricity into the sky. There were about 10 pickachus on top of the mountain. Luckily, there were many clouds in the sky to use, so they targeted them.

The clouds became supercharged quickly. A storm began brewing around the mountain, and lighting began shooting out everywhere. The pickachus absorbed the lightning that would hit the mountain, like a lightning rod. Cipher's Pokémon weren't quite as lucky. Lighting struck at the higher altitude Pokémon, wiping them out instantly. Meanwhile, the lower altitude Pokémon had to contend with other flying Pokémon. The articunos and Zapdoses were doing particular damage against them.

At the bottom of the mountain, Tyranitar led the charge against the base of the Mount. The trainers attempted to use the same tactic used in Agate Village. Unfortunately, the first wave of defenders were wiped out in a sweeping shadow blast. The trainers recalled their Pokémon, and all the trainers retreated into the waiting room. The waiting room had been evacuated and had the recovery machine and PC box moved to another floor. The moment Tyranitar had moved into the waiting room, no one was there. All the trainers had already moved to the first level. Instead, the inside of the building had a massive quantity of the same explosive used by Wes in his assault of Snaggem's headquarters.

The Door to the first level of Mt. battle sealed itself off. This seemed to momentarily confuse Tyranitar. Wickers managed to catch up, but that was a bad mistake. The door behind him quickly closed. He looked around, noticed no one was there, and came up with the correct dilemma he was in, "It's a trap, and I fell for it." Perr, who watched from the security camera on his computer, smiled and said, "Good bye," and pushed a button.

Several packages exploded at different stress points throughout the small building. Luckily for Wickers, none were close enough to immediately kill him. He used that moment to order Tyranitar to blast a hole through the previous doorway. Tyranitar quickly complied, and a new hole was formed. Wickers dove through the door and recalled Tyranitar. The building collapsed the moment afterward.

He turned around to witness the destruction. Where the building was, a pile of rubble remained. Wickers sighed and thought, _this is going to be harder than I thought._

_

* * *

_

_This is going to be harder than I thought,_

Wes thought as he looked at the lab. Luckily for him, Cipher didn't seem to have too many shadow Pokémon guarding the place. A couple small suspicious mounts probably contained a sandshrew or two. There were a few murkrow circling the sky, watching out for intruders. The electric barrier which had caused so much trouble for Wes the first time he found the lab was in place once again.

This time, however, he had the legendary dog, Raikou to deal with the electric fence. He called out the Pokémon, along with Suicune who cooed with excitement. First, he had Suicune cover the entire desert area with mist. Then, he whispered, "Raikou, please use thunder on that fence, and draw all the power out." Raikou nodded. A massive amount of yellow electricity shot out of Raikou's fur. It was attracted to the blue electricity running through the fence.

It didn't end up as he planned. Raikou's electricity caused a fence post to explode. The loud blare of the alarm sounded throughout the base. Wes put his hand on his face. The two dogs followed Wes through the gap in the fence. From his previous visit, there was an outside power station he would need to sabotage, to disable all sorts of security in the way. Unfortunately, the same mist that got him through the fence undetected also prevented him from seeing where the station was.

Suicune, meanwhile, could see everything. After all, this was his mist, so he walked forward with Wes following almost inches behind. A large silver building rose before him. This was indeed the power supply of the base. Emergency power would keep the doors opening and closing, but wouldn't power the cameras at all. He ordered Raikou to enter the plant and 'short out everything inside.' Raikou got a look in its eyes that Wes didn't like. He could almost hear the words, "I'm going to enjoy this," escape from its mouth.

He couldn't blame Raikou for wanting a little revenge. After all, this was the base that turned him and several other Pokémon into shadow Pokémon.

Raikou walked casually through the entrance. A couple minutes later, it walked out, with a satisfied look on its face. He could hear pops and cracks coming from inside. Wes decided he'd rather not see the damage. They walked over to the larger doorway, once again led by Suicune. Wes could hear several Cipher agents, "What caused this, where did this mist come from…etc." He just ignored them and walked into the building.

* * *

Zack was defending his platform side by side with his team. Kadabra used Psychic and Hypnosis to clear the skies of the fliers. "Zack, watch out," one of the team members screamed. Kadabra noticed faster than Zack that a flying Pokémon was coming in for a crash landing where he was, and took immediate response. He teleported Zack a few feet back. The Cipher agent was already in the prone to battle position. Derreck, a cocky young trainer with an impressive flareon and sunglasses, said to Cipher, "You're vastly outnumbered dude. Give it up!"

Two pokeballs glistened in the sun as they opened and released their contents. A Shadow flaffy and shadow ekans came forward.

"Flaffy, use shadow blitz, ekans, shadow rush."

Both Pokémon threw themselves at Derreck. Derreck pushed his shades up on his face. That was the signal. "Flar," Flareon said as it jumped in front and threw the Pokémon back with an iron tail attack. Both were thrown into the trainer, but jumped up, shook off the attack and growled. The trainer pointed and said, "Once again you two, shadow blitz and rush."

The Pokémon launched again at the trainer. Zack shouted, "Kadabra, finish them both off with Psychic." Both flaffy and ekans glowed in blue light. They flew up, and then slammed into the ground with crushing force. Both fell. Derreck and Zack rushed the agent.

* * *

Another battle, and a random new trainer to boot. By the way, sorry for such a terrible name for the new guy. I'm really bad at names. Please review and answer the questions. I won't post the next chapter until I have one review giving an answer to my question, and the question is:

Who will win this battle and how will they win the battle?

Thank you all for reading this story. next chapter: Lab raid.


	11. Lab Raid

(I don't own pokemon. I don't own the characters mentioned except those currently listed:

Al Wickers, Zach Dragoon, Cynthia Carbine, Daniel and Jordan Vellar, Derrick Sniper

please review)

Lab Raid

Daniel resisted the urge to whistle. The trainer Eagun sent was very good. Not only had he taken out the electric net (albeit he set of every alarm in the base), but he also destroyed the power grid. That meant that all security cameras were down, and they could sneak about the base without being detected. Daniel, however, had plans to counteract the base even further, and give the trainer an edge against Cipher.

Luckily, Eagun had gotten back to him shortly after Cipher wiped out Eagun's forces at Agate. He entered the control room. A few people were there, trying to get the systems to work again, but to no avail.

"Did you try switching the boards? We need those cameras! Heads are going to roll for this if we don't get it up and running. COME ON PEOPLE!"

Daniel couldn't resist smiling at their predicament. He, however, knew some tricks. He shoved a tech aside and pushed some buttons.

"Hey what are you…Oh I see. Good job, uh what was your name again?"

Daniel thought for a second, and then said, "Daniel. Another security center I worked with had a similar problem. The power shorted out and it couldn't be repaired for weeks. So, we formed a system where a map of the place displayed signals used by the personal PCs."

The screens began showing dozens of signals within the base. Daniel quickly filtered out those who have been in the base the whole time, eliminating those in the control room. That left about four or five.

Daniel smiled, "Then, you eliminate recently entered security teams, leaving…" One blip remained on the screen, walking fast with a purpose. He marked that one as blue, because he liked blue. The other control room members didn't know this however. They began cheering.

"Way to go Daniel." "You really know your stuff." Various other compliments were said, but Daniel ignored them. He brought the rest of the blips back up. He said, "You have Pokémon?" The security guard nodded. Daniel turned to him, "I want you to stop that trainer. I'll direct you to where he is, along with other security personnel. Meanwhile, the techs should go and begin repairing the power station." All nodded, and exited the room. Daniel was left alone, and he began to go to work. First, he deleted his phone signature from the machine.

After he did that, he called the trainer.

* * *

Wes' PC began beeping. He pulled it out and put on an earphone.

"Hello, this isn't really a good time, please call me back some other…"

a calm voice came back over the line, "Are you the trainer Eagun sent to the Lab to steal the snag machine?"

Wes looked confused at the phone and said, "Yes…who is this."

"I can guide you through the labyrinth and give you detailed information on who is where. Follow my advice, and you can get the jump on those who are chasing after you. I'll call you back in a second. Keep following the hallway until you reach an elevator. It will take you to the second floor, and then wait for my instructions."

The line went dead. He continued down the hall, entered the elevator, and went down a floor.

* * *

The blue dot on the screen descended.

"Alright, agents one and two, he's going to be hitting your positions soon. Be ready for his arrival. He won't expect anything." The last bit was important, as they wouldn't be suspecting a surprise attack. He put the first connection on hold and called Wes' phone, "Trainer, two agent wait outside, take them out before they can use their Pokémon."

* * *

The door opened, and a Raikou was in front. The moment the door opened, Raikou sent out a thunder wave. Both trainers hit the deck, out cold in a second.

"Good job trainer. You better move away from the elevator. More Peons have summoned the elevator. Three coming down." Wes ran down the hallway to a very familiar doorway. The voice said, "As soon as you step through that door, shut down the phone and hide. The trainers will assume you went through the next door, and give chase. Once you do, return through the door, and turn left at the first available point. There will be an elevator down the hallway which will take you to the third floor and turn your phone back on."

Wes shut down the phone and walked through. He hid behind a plant in the corner. Sure enough, three peons had passed him by.

* * *

The blue dot disappeared. Daniel let a panicked tone go through his voice as he ordered the three peons to go through the next doorway and into the third elevator. He put them on hold. Daniel walked over and locked the doorway to give him some time should someone come barging in on him without a phone on.

The blue dot appeared once again on the third floor. He first contacted the three trainers, directing them to Wes' location. Line 2 opened up again, "Trainer?"

"Yes?"

"Alright, a scientist is in your room, you can't escape this one. Battle, I'll seize up the elevators and blame it on the power."

Several long seconds passed. The seconds quickly turned to minutes, then the voice came back, "Done, the scientist is using the elevator to escape now!" Daniel got an evil smile as he typed several commands into the terminal, "and I'm overpowering the elevator circuit right now."

* * *

As soon as the elevator door closed, sparks shot out of a control box a couple feet away. The scientist looked in dismay at the control box.

Elsewhere, the peons waited and waited at the entrance to the elevator. Unfortunately, the elevator won't come, for many hours.

* * *

Wes proceeded up some stairs, and his jaw dropped. There was no exit, but a scientist waited around the corner. Espeon and umbreon took care of the battle in record time. The scientist retreated down the way he came.

He picked up an important looking card, and phoned his friend in the control room.

"There is no exit from this room. You set me up!"

"No I didn't. You should probably have a Pokémon powerful enough to burn through the wall at the western wall."

Wes called out Entei, who's flames melted the wall like butter. Sure enough, a hallway was awaiting him.

* * *

The blue dot did the impossible. It moved through walls to another hallway. Daniel kept switching back and forth between the trainer's phone and the security guards he had running in circles.

"Trainer, there should be a door to your left. The code is Quilava, Entei, and bayleef."

The map showed a door opening. That was his cue. He exited the control room and said to security, "he's nearly at the main lab. I'm going to head him off and stall for time."

He took the elevator, which lead from the control room to the bottom most level of the compound. He opened the trainer's channel again and said, "Trainer, go down the stairs, and I'll meet you at the lab." He shut off the phone.

* * *

Wes sighed and said, "Finally, a chance to get some answers."

He walked quickly down the stairs. He rounded two corners, and there before him a table was the snag machine. Someone coughed and his attention turned to a scientist with red hair and glasses. The scientist pushed his glasses up on his face and said, "You must be the trainer who set off the alarm."

Wes acted cautiously. He said, "Yes, and who might you be?"

"I'm the inside man. Who might you be?"

"Name's Wes. Yep, I'm that Wes, that your boss tried to kill on top of the coliseum."

The scientist's jaw dropped in surprise. "Wes, but Evice himself saw you die on Mt. Battle. How did you…heh, I'm impressed for you to survive, but you need to give me proof that you are what you say you are."

Wes threw out five Pokémon. They were the legendary dogs, an umbreon and an espeon. The scientist whistled, "Good enough for me. I'm Daniel. Don't worry about security, because the moment you took out the power, the security cameras deactivated. What we say here is between us, at least until another agent arrives here."

Daniel handed the snag machine to Wes. Wes looked at the device with awe, _With this, Cipher doesn't stand a chance._

Daniel smiled and surprised Wes. He threw out a single shadow Pokémon, shadow togepi. He said, "That machine has yet to be tested, but it is an exact replica of the one Wickers and you used previously. I give you a chance to test the machine and gain a new partner on your team."

Wes nodded and said, "Entei, fire blast!" A massive fireball struck down togepi, and a pokeball came flying with a mystical light. The ball enveloped the Pokémon, and it closed, rocked back and forth several times, and clicked.

The snag machine was a success. Daniel said, "Good, the snag machine works. Follow me into the elevator." The elevator door opened with a hiss. Both got in and the doors closed. As the elevator rose slowly, Daniel said, "You've got to get the people on Mt. Battle off that mountain."

* * *

A storm was growing ever more powerful. The battlemaster looked out upon the battlefields, and noticed most of the flying Pokémon had long since fallen. Eagun stood next to him. They began moving off the mountain, watching the battle taking place. Flying Pokémon of various types and sizes filled the sky, preventing Cipher from landing on the mountain. Suddenly, all Cipher's trainers retreated at once.

Cheers began rising among the trainers. The first day of battle was won.

* * *

Wes scowled at Daniel, "What the heck do you mean? We have enough trainers to hold the mountain for many months. Their forces don't stand a chance to overwhelm the mountain. We can and will win this war. Not even Shadow Tyranitar can wipe out 400 trainers by itself."

Daniel shook his head, "No, the trainers don't stand a chance against it, XD-001, the ultimate shadow Pokémon. It is named shadow Lugia."

Wes looked confused, "Shadow Lugia, I thought shadow Tyranitar was the ultimate shadow Pokémon."

Daniel once again shook his head, "No, that was XD-000, the ultimate shadow Pokémon prototype."

They exited the lift, ending up in the control room. "They were the first, but shadow tyranitar is a failure. It can be purified through normal means. It just takes a lot longer to heal it than the others. Shadow Lugia cannot be purified through ordinary means."

He typed several commands into the computer. Several pictures began showing up on the screen, "It cannot feel much pain, and it can take almost any attack. It completely follows the trainer's commands. We currently have no idea how the purify it. Almost all scientists would say it cannot be purified, but…"

Daniel smiled, "I know differently. I rechecked the numbers a hundred times attempting to find out if there are any weaknesses to that Pokémon. I found out that if it were hit with…oh twice the power celebi has, it can have its heart reopened. But, good luck finding out how." A disk shot out from the computer, "Here, take this. It's all the data currently on the system on shadow Lugia. Don't let Cipher intercept this disk at any cost. I must not be discovered."

He walked to the entrance and said, "Oh, I need you to take me hostage. That will be your exit." Wes nodded and threw out his Umbreon. He said, "Umbreon, I need you to hold this man hostage. He'll be getting us out of here, but don't kill him."

Umbreon growled at the scientist, and Daniel smiled. They walked out of the control room and several security peons walked up to them. Wes said, "Let us through or I'll kill him."

Umbreon glared at the scientist and then at the security. The Daniel adopted a panicked look fast.

"Please don't hurt me. Let us go, let us go!" Wes smirked at the guards. He knew they had them beat. Wes shoved Daniel towards the exit. All three went through it. The exit route was clear, with no Peons between him and the exit. Wes whispered, "Good luck Daniel," and then struck a pressure point, causing Daniel to collapse.

Umbreon and Wes made a run for the fence opening. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two trainers walked through the hole and glared at Wes. Wes smiled in return and shouted, "Shadow ball Umbreon." Umbreon charged a black ball and sent it at the two. They were blown away by the resulting explosion as it hit them.

Don't look back, don't look back, he kept thinking to himself. Unfortunately, he looked back. Several Peons were in hot pursuit, as were their Pokémon. He turned and saw the rock outcropping where the bike would be. He sprinted around it, followed by Umbreon. Umbreon jumped in the side car, and Wes followed suit. The bike hummed to life and they were on their way. Both Wes and Umbreon began laughing. It was just like how he stole the first snag machine.

Suddenly, a deafening roar shook the rocky desert. Wes looked up, and before him there was a black Pokémon, larger than any other he'd ever seen, flying low overhead. The eyes of the Pokémon were the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen. The giant bird looked down at him, and the eyes gleamed at him. A black beam shot out of his mouth at Wes, narrowly missing him on the right side.

Wes pulled left, towards Pyrite. The large Pokémon didn't give pursuit. It flew high, and then shot like a rocket towards Mt. Battle.

* * *

XD-001 is on the loose. Now how do you think Mt. Battle will go? Please review.


	12. Psychic Rampage

(I don't own pokemon. I don't own the characters mentioned except those currently listed:

Al Wickers, Zach Dragoon, Cynthia Carbine, Daniel and Jordan Vellar, Derrick Sniper

please review)

Psychic Rampage

The battles were now few on each floor. Several floors were already cleaned out of Cipher Peons who landed by air. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres were taking shots of opportunity at any Cipher agents on the ground. The master of Mt. Battle watched the whole thing from the 9th halfway house. Suddenly, a terrible roar ripped through the air. All grew silent in an instant. Mt. Battle's battlemaster ran all the way to the top of the mountain. From there, a single black spot could be seen upon the horizon.

Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres flew to intercept it. The black dot grew from the horizon at a frightening rate. It could now be seen as a flying Pokémon. Articuno was the first upon it. It launched an Ice beam, which was easily dodged. Articuno and the black creature began glowing black. Suddenly, Articuno shot backward at the mountain, slamming into the mountain side, KOing it immediately. Zapdos and Motres turned to see what had happened. It was obvious both were confused. Suddenly, the black glow appeared again, and both legendaries followed in Articuno's wake. They slammed into the mountain with frightening force. Several bird and dragon Pokémon began blowing a massive whirlwind at the Lugia. Lugia responded by glowing black once again. This time, however, black clouds began forming around it. Lighting shot in every direction from the cloud, striking the majority of the Pokémon out of the sky. The Whirlwind didn't even Phase it.

The battlemaster saw this, and knew something had to be done before it arrived at the Mountain. All they had accomplished would be undone if it succeeded. Two pokeballs went flying at Lugia. A latios and Latias flew out, and engaged shadow Lugia. The two combined their Psychic attacks, and struck at the Shadow Pokémon hard. Lugia looked disoriented for a second, then shook itself hard. Latios began glowing black. It flew back towards the mountain, but this time Latias took the brunt of the impact, minimizing the damage the two would take.

Lugia seemed to glow red for a second, then a black ball formed around its mouth. A shadow blast erupted from the ball, first hitting Latios then sliding over and wiping out latias. Lugia followed up with another shadow blast aimed at the top of the mountain, right where the battlemaster was. The battlemaster looked at the dark beam as it washed over him. I…lost…?, was his last thoughts. When the beam finally disappeared, there was nothing left of the master.

Eagun watched as the battlemaster disappeared in black light. He threw all six of his pokeballs out, releasing 2 pichu, 2 pikachu, and 2 Raichu. All launched thunder attacks at the black Pokémon. Lugia's Psychic shield deflected it into the sky. It responded with a shadow storm attack (black cloud attack that wiped out the flying Pokémon). All six fell with a single attack. Eagun recalled his Pokémon, and ran inside the the battlemaster's cave.

Lugia took no notice of this. Instead, he began hovering over Mt. Battle. Several trainers ran up, confused as to who this new Pokémon was. Most trainers were from Orre, and didn't recognize Lugia. Some like Zack, however; recognized it immediately. Zack retreated down the stairs. He knew they were all in trouble. He tried warning everyone to flee, but he didn't hope for much. Cynthia was a short distance in front of him, running just as fast he was.

* * *

Wes got off the bike and ran to the hotel. He grabbed the phone and put 500 poke on the table to use it. He said, "Receptionist, this is Wes. Tell Eagun and the rest of the trainers to flee. The ultimate shadow Pokémon is on the way...Hello, HELLO! MA'AM, get everyone out of there before its too late! Hello!"

* * *

Shadow Lugia began charging a huge black ball, larger than the one that was used on the battlemaster. It grew bigger and bigger, and then it stopped growing. It turned down, facing Mt. Battle, and launched a massive Shadow blast that ripped through the platform, and began tearing its way through each platform below it in turn. Many trainers were caught in the black light, killing them all immediately. Some trainers saw what happened, and fled on the remaining flying Pokémon who weren't wiped out.

* * *

An earthquake shook the ground below Wes' feet. He ran out and looked to the mountain. A black beam was tearing into the mountain. Platforms disappeared in the blast. Flying Pokémon began taking to the sky. Quickly, the blast had already reached the lower levels.

Wes fell on his knees. _It's too late…It's all over. Cipher did it, they destroyed Mt. Battle. _

* * *

Cynthia was on her Starraptor fleeing the platform just as the black light obliterated it. Zack was once again just behind her on his Aerodactyl. There were over 100 flying Pokémon in the air. Suddenly he realized, he forgot to tell Derreck to flee. He had Aerodactyl turn around. It was too late. Zack could see the black light overtake his floor. Right in the middle of the platform, Derreck was there, watching everyone flee. The black light washed over the platform, causing it to disappear with a loud roar.

Zack looked upon the destruction. No outside platform was standing after that attack. The mountain had 5 legendary Pokémon sprawled out on its back. Fires had erupted everywhere the beams touched. He said, "Aerodactyl, there's nothing more we can do here. Let's go."

The Aerodactyl screeched, turned and flew away. However, Shadow Luga wasn't done yet. The earsplitting roar sounded again. _Oh no, not again, _he thought. He turned on Aerodactyl. The shadow Pokémon's red eyes were facing the fleeing trainers. He said, "Aerodactyl, go to ground before it zero's in on us." Aerodactyl flew low and fast, dodging through canyons and fleeing the Lugia. _Cynthia, I hope you'll be Alright._

* * *

Cynthia heard the screech. She turned around and saw Lugia's red eyed gaze. The shadow Pokémon turned and began racing after them. Around the Pokémon, black clouds began forming. The clouds grew bigger and more menacing every second. To Cynthia's eyes, the black clouds formed a mouth, that would eat them all and leave nothing left.

Lightning once again shot in all directions. The clouds overhead grew a similar black color. Lighting struck down several people next to her, then it was her turn. She felt a painful…electric pulse shoot through her body. After that, everything turned white. She could somewhat feel the air rising around her as she fell through the sky. Suddenly, it all stopped. She closed her eyes, _I'm dead. I know it, that's why I stopped. Open your eyes Cynthia. Open them now!_ She opened her eyes. Below her, Starraptor took the fall in her place. She picked herself up slowly. Off in the distance, several bikes were on their way. Around them, several trainers were moaning, but others didn't even seem to be breathing. She recalled her Starraptor, and stumbled towards the rocky cliff.

She began speaking to her pokeball, "Don't worry you guys. I won't let them take you. When we get to the rocks, You all can go free. Just wait. 10 more steps. I guarantee you won't be made into shadow Pokémon. Trust me. 5 more. Now three. Two, One…" There was a cave a couple feet up. She pulled herself painfully up into it. She followed the cave system for several more feet. The roars of engines had grown deafening.

Finally, she made it to the back. It was her lucky day. A large underground river was just before her. She released her Azumarill, Sneazel, and her mudkip. She bent over and began hugging them. They looked at her quizzically. Cynthia began speaking, "You guys, I couldn't have asked for a better team. Thank you all for honoring me with these last 2 years, allowing me to train you. However, this is where we all go our separate ways." She shrunk all 3 pokeballs and pulled out the other three. She handed two pokeballs to each one, it's own and another's pokemon.

She continued, "Cipher, the trainers who sought to steal you away from me, won the battle by destroying Mt. Battle all together. Don't give me those scared look you three. You must take the other three Pokémon and flee in this river. Once you find your way out, Release Starraptor and head for Gateon Port. Take the ferry back to Hoenn, and then make your way to Kanto. I'll be alright. Go back to my parents, you all know the way. Go and don't look back. Azumarill and Mudkip nodded and jumped into the river.

Sneasel grabbed and hugged Cynthia, who returned the hug. Then, it jumped in the river, and disappeared into the stream. Cynthia smiled, just as the Cipher agents ran in and grabbed her. Even in defeat, she had won. Cipher won't get her Pokémon and turn them into shadow equivalents.

* * *

Wes looked upon the ruined mountain. The prediction had come true, and the war was over. Mt. Battle had not only fallen, but it just didn't exist anymore. He walked in on the fortune teller hag. She looked at him and frowned, "it has come to pass, hasn't it?" Wes nodded his head. She sighed and continued, "My predictions don't always come true. I predicted you would win your ultimate fight, but you lost at the last second. I hoped that this wasn't one of those times, however;…" She walked around the table and stared up at Wes.

"It did come to pass. You know now what you must do, right?" Wes nodded, which caused the teller to smile. "Now go, don't look back. There is still hope. Seek the youth who lies on the edge of defeat. Find the sister who has the heart of a Celebi. With the twins, you will not lose. Now go, fulfill the prophesy, leave and never look back." Wes nodded. He walked out of the building, straight into the new Cipher head of Pyrite.

Mirror B. looked at the one who ran into him, recognition playing across his face. "My, my, my, if it isn't that boy in blue that sabotaged our plans the first time. Master Evice will give me a bonus for bringing you in. Come on out, shadow ludicolo and shadow Grovyle." Wes smiled. He called out Entei and Raikou.

"Raikou, thunderwave on both." A blue wave of electricity struck both Pokémon. Ludicolo shrugged it off with no apparent effect. Grovyle wasn't so lucky. It stiffened. "Entei, Flamethrower." The fire attack struck at Grovyle, severely weakening it. Wes smiled. He pulled out a pokeball from his pocket. He put it in the snag machine on his right arm. The ball began glowing with mystical light. He extracted the ball, took aim and threw it.

The ball flew through the air and struck it square on the head. Grovyle turned red and was absorbed by the pokeball. The ball shook hard, then stopped moving and disappeared in white light. Grovyle was caught. Mirror B. frowned. He threw out another Ludicolo and told the first to shadow rush Entei. Entei Dodged the attack like it was nothing.

"Entei, wil O' whisp on the new Ludicolo, Raikou, thunder wave again on shadow Ludicolo." A blue fire surrounded the second Ludicolo while blue electricity shot over the first. The first was burned and the second was paralyzed." Mirror B. glared at Wes and said, "Shadow Ludicolo, shadow rush, Ludicolo #2 use rain dance." Rain started coming down while Shadow Ludicolo slammed into Raikou. Raikou stood, but it's legs started shaking. Wes recalled it, and sent out Espeon.

"Espeon, Entei, Pyschic flamethrower." Entei used flamethrower, but then the flame began glowing blue. The flames split, striking both Ludicolos. Both fainted. Wes charged and threw a snag ball at the shadow ludicolo. It was caught in a second.

Mirror B. looked absolutely furious. Wes decided to flee before more trouble came his way. After all, he got both shadow Pokémon anyway. He ran to the bike, and hightailed it out of town. Mirror B. considered calling Evice, then thought better of it. Not only had he let Cipher's greatest threat escape, but he lost both his shadow Pokémon, again! Instead, he fled town.

* * *

Wickers stumbled through the ruins of Mt. Battle. There was very little left of it. Occasionally, a trainer was located alive, but most were dead or missing. He looked up the mountain. There was nothing really left after Shadow Lugia destroyed it. However, he knew there was more to Mt. Battle than this. There were tunnels and lava sections that Lugia could not get to. He would need to get in and flush the remaining fighters out. He called over his second in command, and ordered the remaining Cipher agents to go to Gateon port by various routes. The trainers who escaped will no doubt attempt to flee to Hoenn.

He called out flygon and flew to the former third floor of the mountain. He entered a tunnel, and threw out Shadow Tyranitar. They began searching through the hot caverns.

* * *

A new prophesy reveals itself, and Mt. Battle has fallen. With its fall, Orre's resistance has effectively crumbled. Pleas review. Next Chapter: Escape and Evasion


	13. Escape and Evasion

(I don't own pokemon. I don't own the characters mentioned except those currently listed:

Al Wickers, Zach Dragoon, Cynthia Carbine, Daniel and Jordan Vellar, Derrick Sniper, Jake and Anna

please review)

Escape and Evasion

Aerodactyl had made it on the other side of the canyon. Unfortunately, the Peons were in hot pursuit. He needed to get to Gateon Port.

"Aerodactyl, take to the air."

"Aeeroo," Aerodactyl said as he gained altitude at a quick rate. Zack had a plan, but he needed to disappear at the exact right moment. He flew higher and higher on his Pokémon's back. Finally, they broke through the clouds. At that moment, he released a Pokémon into the cloud to be hidden at the right moment. The Cipher Peons followed him through the clouds. Then, they began launching attacks, everything from hyper beam to dragon breath. Aerodactyl was well trained, because he kept dodging the hits.

_Wait…wait…wait. Do it now, Kadabra,_ Zack thought to his Pokémon. In the cloud, he had released Kadabra. It had been levitating itself below Aerodactyl. Zack had a Psychic Link with his Kadabra, allowing their thoughts to move between one another. Kadabra began glowing, and so had Aerodactyl and Zack. Suddenly, Zack and Aerodactyl completely disappeared. The reappeared on the ground several thousand feet below.

"Return Kadabra." Zack pointed the ball at Kadabra, and it returned to the pokeball. "Well done my friend. Alright Aerodactyl into that canyon ahead, and onto Gateon Port.

* * *

Elsewhere, Wes was also doing his fair share of fleeing Cipher trainers. It was definitely not his day. He tossed a pokeball into his sidecar, releasing Espeon. "Espeon, Psychic. Lose our pursuers. All the surrounding bikes glowed blue, and began sputtering out. Espeon had torn the insides of the bikes apart.

Wes grinned like a maniac, and they sped towards Gateon Port. More Pokémon zeroed in on Wes, however, this time it was several surrounding wild Pokémon that attacked everything that was moving. All the desert Pokémon whipped up a sandstorm in front of them. Wes saw an opportunity. "espeon, Reflect!" They drove forward into the sandstorm Espeon's eyes glowed a yellow as the sandstorm was repelled around them." More Pokémon, sandslash, arose from the sand. They took shots at Wes, but were deflected by Espeon's defenses.

* * *

Evice looked at the cells. Dozens of Pokémon were whining and yelling and attacking the barrier that kept them locked up. _Soon, you will be my new generation of shadow Pokémon. You will have your hearts closed, your memories forgotten. You shall all work for the glory of Cipher, _he thought.

A sleeping gas was released, calming, quieting all the Pokémon. Shortly after, they were all asleep. One by one, they were recalled into their pokeballs and placed on the conveyer belt. The ultimate shadow Pokémon project was a successful failure, unfortunately. The ultimate unpurifiable shadow Pokémon had been created, however, the process takes months to convert one shadow Pokémon into its ultimate unpurifiable form. There is no current way of mass producing one, so instead Cipher is going to continue with the normal mass production, and continue the XD series. Every year, there will be one shadow Pokémon made unpurifiable. The only problem is the majority of the Pokémon can be purified.

However, he would not be deterred. Once Celebi had been captured, victory would be theirs, with its relic stone under wraps. A peon approached Evice and said, "Sir, sorry for bothering you, but I believe I found a Pokémon that you might be interested in. Plans are in the making for the XD-002 right, except the Pokémon to use. I think I found just the Pokémon." He opened the pokeball, revealing a mew. Evice's eyes opened wide, and he started choking for a second.

"Is, is is is, is…that what I think it is?" The Peon smiled, "Yes, it's a mew. We caught it when we fought a sandshrew, but when It was released, it was a mew." Evice started smiling like someone who just won the Lottery. "What's your name?" The Peon saluted, "It's Giovanni, Sir!" Evice took the pokeball from Giovanni, and recalled Mew. Then, he put his hand on Giovanni's shoulder. "Congratulations Giovanni. You are now a region head."

Giovanni looked at Evice with confusion and said, "Region head? What do you mean?" Evice looked at the pokeball and said, "come with me, we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Wes and Espeon continued racing through the sandstorm. As their trip continued, however, Espeon began growing tired. They had been going for 30 minutes, and it showed no sign of letting up anytime soon.

He began growing worried for the espeon. _Please, we need to exit this sandstorm fast, please,_ Wes thought to himself. Suddenly, he exited the sandstorm. Before him, Gateon port was within sight. It appeared as a mirage, but he knew it was real. The bike continued onward, and Wes' hopes soared.

* * *

Something wasn't right. Wickers should be finding some trainers present, but there are no trainers at inside. Surely some trainers survived the attack inside the mountain. Suddenly, a single person stumbled across a platform. Wickers shouted, "Hold it! Who are you, and where are the rest of the trainers?"

She looked somewhat confused and disoriented. She said, "Trainers…gone. Abra took them out, got them free before the platforms were destroyed." She began collapsing, to which wickers grabbed her before she fell. He looked at her, and noticed her lips were dry. She needed water. He recalled Tyranitar, and called out Flygon. He said, "Fly her out to the Cipher medics. I'll vouch for her."

Flygon nodded and lowered himself. The girl pulled herself on the dragon and said, "Thanks." Wickers looked at her and said, "What exactly is your name, Ms…"

"My name is Adena Cruise. What about yours." Wickers said, "Al Wickers. Don't talk, we need to get you to the medics." Flygon flew out and Wickers continued looking around. He examined the 4th, 5th and 6th floors, but found nothing. He sighed and returned to the cave entrance.

* * *

Wes needed to get on that ship without drawing too much attention. Suicune began spreading a mist attack throughout town. No one could see where they were going, let alone people getting on the ferry. Wes just casually strolled through town led by Suicune.

* * *

Zack was on the edge of Gateon port. Mist was surrounding the whole area. Aerodactyl looked around. He could almost feel their presence, Cipher Peons throughout the city. Getting through won't be easy, will it? They swooped down into the city.

"Hold it right there," a voice said from behind him. He turned and said, "What do you want?" The Cipher Peon was standing there, examining the trainer. Zack knew he had a chance to throw him off. He asked in a bored tone, "Are you quite done with what you are doing? If so, let me pass. I have an important mission here for the Master." The peon tilted his head, "What are you talking about? I know most agents here, and you are not one of them. I'm detaining you until further notice."

Zack's expression became that of pure outrage, "What the heck do you think you're doing? Of course I'm not from around here! I was sent specially to keep Wes from escaping!" The peon's eyes opened wide, "Wes! He was killed on top of the Coliseum."

"Then who else was it that defended Agate Village with 3 legendary dogs, an espeon and an umbreon! I know, I fought him on numerous occations. I have cause to believe he may be in this town. Now once again, STEP…ASIDE…!" The Peon looked around, then saluted, "I..I…I'm sorry, uh, what was your name again?" Zack replied with, "Zack Dragoon. Don't worry about it too much. In fact, I'll be sure to see you are commended for your fine work here. Carry on."

"Sir, yes Sir!"

Zack walked several steps away, until he was out of hearing distance. He snickered to himself. What an idiot, he thought. He walked towards the Ferry's location on the map, but goings was rough. The trainer couldn't see through the mist. However, he did eventually make it to the ferry. Another guard was in front of the gangplank. Zack walked up to him and said, "Step aside." The man looked inquisitively at Zack.

He said, "Who the heck are you, and why are you commanding me?"

"My name's Zack Dragoon, and you are impeding my mission. The master has given me a mission to prevent Wes' escape from Orre. I need to get on board the ship in order to make sure if he does get away from us in Gateon Port, that he won't escape me on the Ferry, now step aside."

The big man snorted and said, "A runt like you, prevent a trainer like Wes from escaping. Heh, that's a laugh. Get lost kid."

"I'll prove it to you, go Kadabra and squirtle."

"Tell you what, if you defeat one of my shadow Pokémon, I'll let you on board, otherwise you have to go home kid." A shadow Salemance came out.

Zack gritted his teeth in fury at the man. He was impossible. Luckily, Zack had the advantage against Salemance. "kadabra, Psychic and squirtle, ice beam together."

Salemance glowed blue and couldn't move. Squirtle's attack struck and froze Salemance. The big man looked completely shocked. He said, "Whatever, just get in there and prevent Wes' escape."

Zack walked up the gangplank, contemplating if all Cipher agents were as pathetic as the two he dealt with.

* * *

Suicune led him to an open area, where he saw the battle between Zack and the big Peon. He had to make a good plan, or else Shadow Lugia could be called to sink the ship with a single attack. He could not be detected getting on board, or detected on board as long as they were in Gateon port.

"Suicune, do you think you can find us a way to get in without being detected?" Suicune nodded sagely. It looked around, and noticed the building to the left. They ran inside, hoping to avoid as many people as possible. Luckily, most didn't pay him too much attention. However, the bar tender did order him to recall his Pokémon.

Wes obeyed, but knew he would get it out again in a second. He had a feeling just what he needed to do. The roof was empty for the most part. Once again, he released Suicune and began petting its back. "Suicune, I've never asked this of you, but I need you to allow me to ride you this one time. Is that OK?"

Suicune nodded its head. Wes climbed on, and held on tight. Suicune looked through the mist, and could see the ferry. It was now or never. It ran at the edge, and at the very edge it left forward and up as high and as far as it could go. Wes looked down, expecting to see stunned Cipher agents watching his departure from Orre, but no. The only thing he saw was fog. They landed lightly on the ferry.

* * *

The whistle began blowing a couple hours later. Zack was walking on the deck, almost as if he was doing a job. However, no one paid any attention to him. He was already in the clear. He looked over the side of the ship. The mist started to clear up, and he could now see the mountain. The mountain looked like someone had taken a large shovel to it, and dug a portion of the mountain out of it.

A voice shouted in his general direction, "Yo kid, where do we go to access the PC?" It sounded vaguely familiar. Zack turned and there before him was Wes. Recognition played across both of their faces. Wes gave a confident smirk and said, "So, you survived the mountain. You might just be someone interesting." Zack returned the smirk with a smile, "Of course. I assume you succeeded in the raid." Wes showed his right arm. There on it was the snag machine.

Wes joined him in looking on the mountain. Then he called out Espeon and Umbreon.

Shadows were enveloping everything he saw. The boat blew the fog horn as it left the harbor. In the distance, a ruined mountain grew ever smaller. Wes could almost hear the painful cries of Pokémon, those stolen from their trainers, those who have no trainers left to return to, and the wild Pokémon being captured right now after attempting to defy Cipher. Wes and Zack looked into the distance. The sun was setting on Orre. They knew that it would get much darker before the Light of day would return. However, one thought cheered him up. _We're still alive, still alive. Cipher failed to kill us, and now I'm going to take the fight to them. I may never return, Orre, so until we meet again, I bid you farewell._

The last few minutes passed by silently as the island faded into the distance. Hope was a far and distant thing, however; it was still present. The black Pokémon Lugia would probably haunt their dreams for years. All they knew for sure was it was not over.

* * *

Cipher has overtaken Orre. What will happen now? next chapter: Cipher Revolution Epilogue


	14. Cipher Revolution Epilogue

(Please Review)

Cipher Revolution Epilogue

_From the private Journals of Cipher Orre head, Evice. _

_April, 2006 Victory is ours! Orre is now under the complete control of Cipher. We've successfully rooted out the trainers of Mt. Battle and Agate Village. The secret to the success was the early launch of XD-001. A Cipher scientist by the name Jordan Vellar found a method that finished Lugia's modifications one week early. Shadow Lugia was launched. It was a pity that Mt. Battle was destroyed, as we could have used the training grounds, but…these things happen. In its place, we will rebuild the platforms. Mt. Battle will be renamed Cipher Mountain. _

_May, 2006 Cipher members are slowly infiltrating the various regions through different channels. Sinnoh, however, seems to have locked itself down. Few trainers are allowed in and out now. Looks like someone let them into our plans over there. The incident at the Lab a month back has given us cause to abandon the Lab for a better location. A local Scientist there, however, did distinguish himself in designing a system for security purposes. He has been put in charge of Cipher's new security system of his choosing. He apparently chose to return to the Pyramid. _

_January, 2007. Hoenn has fallen without any resistance. We succeeded in completing XD-002, shadow mew. The trainer who wields that Pokémon is now the head of our Kanto undercover region. Shadow Pokémon distribution is at an all-time high. With Hoenn and Orre under our control, we can continue spreading our influence to the rest of the region. _

_August, 2007. Johto is now ours. However, Cipher has finally been unmasked. Kanto and Sinnoh are now taking a stand against Cipher after all this time. XD-003 is also under construction right now. I wonder just how shadow Rayquaza will look after the completion. It will be finished in 3 months. The Grandmaster is looking forward to our progress in overtaking Kanto. We discovered a number of trainers who took refuge in Sinnoh. There have also been numerous sightings of Wes in Kanto, and shadow Pokémon being stolen. We'll be invading Kanto next. _

_March, 2008. Kanto has finally fallen. We can now turn our full attention to the Sinnoh Region. Rumors have been swirling as to the capture of Celebi. The only thing I can say about this is, it's classified. Wes was not apprehended in Kanto, but many of our agents suspect he is still present in this region. New admins have been set up throughout the world, and we have more candidates for Cipher admins for taking Sinnoh. Each is armed with 2 high powered shadow Pokémon. _

_

* * *

_

From the Journal of Wes, Former snagger of Team Snaggum.

_The year now is 2008. The one who writes this is Wes, the trainer who still stands against Cipher. As soon as we arrived in Hoenn, Zack and I parted ways. The trainers who escaped Mt. Battle took refuge in Sinnoh, as the rumor was Cipher extracted a number of the agents from there needed to overtake Orre. I myself took refuge in Kanto, where the other half of the Cipher reisistance now resides. Rui was there, and she was sure glad to see me. _

_It was hard, breaking the news that Eagun hadn't escaped from Mt. Battle to her grandmother. I've never seen another human being cry so much. I opened the box that the Battlemaster sent with me. It had a letter, which said,_

_**Dear Trainer,**_

_**If you are now reading this, I am probably no longer among the land of the living. It may also be that my Pokémon have fallen under the influence of Cipher, along with the rest of Orre. Trainer, within this box contains three Pokémon, a cyndaquil, a chikorita, and a totadile. I charge you with this task, stand against Cipher no matter the odds. Do what you can to hinder their plans, find new trainers to fight in our stead. These Pokémon are for those who are willing to make their stand against Cipher. Hardship is in the future for us all, but never give up hope. Good luck, Trainer.**_

_**Mt. Battle Battlemaster**_

_I've been moving around a lot, training and preparing for the future war. Cipher succeeded three years ago in overtaking Orre. Now they also have Hoenn, Johto and Kanto in their grasps. Sinnoh is fighting back, and they have a good chance, but that's what was said of Orre. _

_

* * *

_

From the Journal of Al Wickers

_February, 2008 Cipher had won, but I'm not really happy. I get the money, sure, but at what cost? I can barely stand looking at my Pokémon anymore, because they can barely stand me. Where did I lose my way? Was it on the day Cipher hired me as their snagger 3 years ago? The only thing that keeps me from ending it all right now is my doctor friend, Adena Cruise. She's been my closest friend since the day I rescued her from Mt. Battle. Cipher doesn't know the truth about her, and I won't ever tell. _

_She's the one thing that keeps me sane, from losing completely to my darker side. My Pokémon are now giving me dark looks. They don't want me to continue, and I don't really want to continue. Tomorrow, I retire from Cipher as their snagger. I feel like I may not miss it. _

_March, 2008 I successfully retired from Cipher without dying at all. I cannot somehow feel lucky at this. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Evice shook my hand, to which I felt like cutting my own hand off after thinking about it. Oh, what have I done? Who have I become? I need to find out. Luckily, Cipher allowed me to keep my shadow blaziken and shadow dragonair. I've somehow become attached to them after the years of battling. They seem to have a sadness in their eyes, if shadow Pokémon can have sadness. I apologize to them now every day. _

_Perhaps I need to get away. Tomorrow, I'll be heading over to Johto, and I don't think I want to be found anytime soon. To Adena, when you read this, as I have no doubt you will when I disappear, I've gone to find myself again after all this time. You were right, in what I've been doing is wrong. Perhaps I'll find what I lost someday and return. Until then, wait for me. _

_

* * *

_

A letter from Professor Elm.

_Greetings to professor Oak. I'm sending you the data you required on project purity along with a young man. The youth's name is Jake Redfield. I know it isn't safe to travel outside the labs, or even the town, but you insisted that the data comes quickly. I sent with him some travel papers as well. Please allow him to stay over there for several weeks. I'll be taking care of his twin sister, Anna. I hope your research goes well. The world needs that research to save the shadow Pokémon. _

_Sincerely, Professor Elm_

* * *

Author's note: This whole story is basically a background story as to how Cipher conquered 4/5ths of the world. Now the true story begins shortly, with the true protagonist on his way. Be prepared for: Pokémon Revolution: Kanto Dawn

The question is: Who is the true protagonist? please review


End file.
